Rainbow College
by DanoR1392
Summary: Kyle and Jason's relationship is in ruins. However Kyle's beautiful roommate at Princeton is more than willing to see him through it. Nelson and Manny are through. But now he's stuck in LA! Good thing theres a hunky mysterious stranger in a leather jacket willing to help. Slash m/m, Sexual situations, course language. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 - Options

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language**

 _ **KYLE**_

Kyle thumped his head off his desk in the dorm room, groaning out loud. What the hell was wrong with him? _I know! I'll go to Princeton! It'll be fun!_ He frowned and looked at his homework. Why on earth did he take an elective in biology anyways?!

"Need help?" Noah, his roommate, asked pulling up a chair. Kyle never actually asked his age but he could tell Noah was young, most likely skipped a year even.

"You any good at bio?" He asked with a raised brow. Noah, who was rather short, around five feet, maybe five two at most, smiled at him and nodded.

"I loved bio in high school." He informed. "Even if I was home schooled until grade eleven. Something about me being too young to be thrust into grade nine when I actually hit that grade." He shrugged and looked over the other's homework, explaining what he had to do. "I like acronyms to help me remember. You can do it in order the diagram shows you, make a weird paragraph, sentence or word out of it."

"Hey, yeah, thanks!" Kyle beamed at him and jumped when his phone rang.

"The boyfriend?" Noah asked bashfully. Kyle shrugged and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hey! Wha's up?"_

"Jason!" he grinned and flopped down onto the bed.

" _How's classes?"_

"A pain! What about you? How's yours?"

" _Good, good, not too bad I guess. I joined the basketball team."_

"Oh that's excellent!" Kyle rolled onto his stomach and Noah snickered.

"You look like a teen girl." He pointed out, the older throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh shut up you." He teased back, rolling his eyes.

" _What?"_

"Oh not you, my roommate." Kyle smiled, checking the time. "Hey I've gotta get this work done before I go to bed, call you in the morning?"

" _Alright, sleep well."_

"You too." They said their 'love you's' and hung up. "You never did tell me what you're taking." Kyle turned to Noah, sitting up on his bed. The smaller blushed.

"A few things really. I'm taking a neuroscience class, a couple history classes, a dance and two art class." He said looking away.

"You draw?"

"Yeah, one class is visual arts, the other is a music program." He shrugged.

"You sound like you have a packed schedule!"

"You've no idea. Every possible space has been filled." He looked proud. "I just wish it was a bit more challenging." He stared at his socked feet. "Next year I'm going to probably crack down on my Psychology and Neuroscience degree, this year I wanted a couple fun programs too though." He smiled to himself.

"What instrument do you play?" Kyle sat forwards interested.

"Violin is my favourite but I can do drums, base, piano, guitar, trombone, flute and clarinet." He said as if it were nothing.

"Wow!" Kyle looked amazed.

"Yeah, I'm also in art club, photography club, studying astronomy on my own time, dance classes and . . ." he pondered. "I know I'm missing something . . . right! GSA! Can't believe I forgot that!" he let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Granted some of my things are on evening and weekends. I miss my brothers though." He frowned.

"Where are they? They must be proud of you!"

"My older brother, Alex, is far more intelligent than I am, but he seems proud, and my twin, Mike, is still in grade ten. He failed a year. He got the muscles and I got the brains." He snickered. His eyes were a cerulean blue, his hair a sandy blond colour, his shoulders a descent broadness, especially for his size, and a thin face that still managed to have slightly chubby cheeks and boyish features.

"Wow! How old are you?"

"Sixteen, just turned." He got up and stretched. "You're eighteen right?"

"Yeah." Kyle nodded and watched the shorter yank something out from under his bed. "What's that?"

"My art assignment. Its due in two weeks, want to get working on it again, get it in early so I can continue my dance routine, analyze a brain pattern and write a short ten paper essay on ancient hieroglyphics."

"Jeez!" His eyes bugged.

"Let me know if you need help yeah?"

"Same goes to you!" Kyle looked stunned. How on earth could this barely sixteen year old boy manage all that stuff with a smile?

 _ **NELSON**_

Nelson slammed his apartment door shut, stomping down the stairs. Fuck Manny! The last thing he needed right now was to have walked in on him and some other dude from his own college! What the fuck?! Asshole. He finally said yes to college and now he wanted to go back home! What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just make friends that easily and move in with them!

He walked for a while with his bag on, heading to the school. He checked the time and scowled. He still had three hours before his first damn class. He started to the statue at his college entrance, hoping to sit on the bench but . . . a redhead had already filled his seat. Said man had a cigarette hanging from his lips, a Zippo lighting the paper. He was in a black leather jacket and black jeans, piercings all up both ears and on his right eyebrow. Nelson grinned, his 'gaydar' going wild.

"Hey!" he sauntered over and the man raised a brow, putting his light away, staring at the bright blue hair.

"Hi." He muttered, his voice deep and a bit grumbly. It was totally hot. "You gonna sit or stand drooling some more?"

"Sorry." Nelson sat and cleared his throat.

"So, who was it with?"

"What?"

"Whatever fight you had. You look distressed. I'm assuming boyfriend and . . ." He glanced at the shorter, eyes analyzing "break up or cheating?"

"He cheated on me . . . not that it's any of your business." It was missing its usual bite.

"I'm Alex. Want a smoke?" He held one out and Nelson thankfully took it. He left his back at his house with _Manny_ what kind of a name was that anyways?! He knew it was a good name but still! He glared at the statue. "And you are?"

"Nelson." The shorter lit the smoke and let out a breath, relaxing into the bench. "Fuck I needed that." He sighed.

"What are you taking Nelson?" Alex asked, his green eyes staring straight ahead.

"Engineering. You?"

"Law." Alex stretched. "Gonna be a lawyer I suppose. Maybe I'll transfer out of here and take a Police Foundations course somewhere. Maybe be a teacher, who knows or cares?" He breathed in the toxic air from his smoke, groaning and closing his eyes. "Can't wait for the break, I can give my sibling a nuggie again." He chuckled to himself. "I've got two of them, they're twin boys, one is at Princeton, skipped a couple years, and the other is still in high school. Just transferred to Whitman high."

"No way! I went there! I don't recognize you though . . . did you go there to?"

"Naw I was back in Russia at that point." He said with a flawless Russian accent.

"Cool!" Nelson shifted. It was kinda hot.

"My brothers are half Russian, I'm half Irish, we're all part Canadian though. Dad got around." He shrugged.

"Wow. So do you like America?"

"Nope I hate it." He shrugged. "Healthcare sucks ass. Mind you I'm one of the privileged ones that can actually afford a hospital bed, hell I can afford the whole damn hospital." He rolled his eyes.

"And you're unhappy about being rich?" Nelson raised a brow.

"When you think rich guy at Princeton what do you picture?" Alex asked with amusement.

"Polo shirt, nice jeans, prick, stuck up, military haircuts, prissy preppy boys-"

"I get it. My little brother goes there." He smiled. "He's shy, sweet, quiet, talented and yes, preppy." He chuckled. "But he would rather blow his own face off than call someone a name. Mostly because he knows what it's like, what with being gay himself and all." Alex stated.

"High school's no picnic, that's for sure." Nelson sighed, reaching up to pick at a blue strand for a moment.

"Hey, where do you live?"

"With my boy-" He paused and frowned. "Ex-boyfriend."

"You can maybe spend a night or two at my place, if you want." Alex offered. "They don't like me but they can't vote me out. I fund the place where we stay and all"

"Cool, maybe, where is it?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." He got up and motioned the other to follow. It was quite a walk but finally they stopped in front of a large house with Greek letters on it.

"No fucking way! You're a Frat boy?!" Nelson let out a laugh and Alex raised a brow.

"For now. I'm leaving them soon. My father pushed me into it, he was a legacy and shit so I was pre-accepted with barely a glance. I went through their initiation bullshit dressed in jeans and button ups. When I got accepted I showed up with my demonia boots, leather jacket and earrings and they nearly fainted." He smirked. "I figured I'd stay, break some rules and see how long it takes for them to snap." He shrugged and Nelson grinned along with him.

"This could be fun, bringing another queer boy in with me, disappearing into my room and shit." He put his cigarette out and stepped up the walk, heading to the doors and walked in.

"Oh Alex, you're back . . . and your brought a guest." The boy was twitching, forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my room, don't bug me ya?" He pushed past and the boy looked like he was seriously restraining from saying something. He led Nelson to his room and opened the door, the walls bare, things still packed. Basically the only thing out was his dresser, bed covers, pillows, a desk with a computer and some school books.

"As I said, I'm not staying much longer. Unless I decide to look like a prep, then shoot me okay?"

"Sounds good." Nelson snickered and Alex sat on his bed, tapping the spot next to him.

 _ **JASON**_

Jason dribbled the ball and passed it to his friend Jesse, practicing their shots back and forth, his homework forgotten on his desk at home. Things between him and Kyle had started to slow down a ways, especially with them in different states.

He remembered Kyle after their trip, remembered saying bye to him and sharing the long, tender kiss. It had been a month since then. An entire month without seeing him and only talking to him twice a day. He missed the old days, when Kyle and he went to high school together. Things seemed so much simpler between them back then.

"Dude, you're way off your game!" Jesse frowned at him.

"Yeah sorry, mind is a bit jumbled right now." He gave a small smile and shrugged. "Mabey I'll see you later, after a rest." Jason offered.

"Yeah, alright man, see you later." He passed Jason his ball back and jogged off the court, Jason going to his car and driving home.

 _ **NOAH**_

Blue eyes closed as he used the power in his legs to push himself up in the air. Time seemed to slow as he swung his leg, twisting his body, making a twirl in the air before landing. He kicked up again, threw one leg straight out then spread both into the splits, quickly snapping them back as he landed, doing a perfect Pirouette followed be dropping to the ground in the splits, bending forwards, his chest flat to the ground. His legs slid back along the floor and he slowly lifted himself up into a handstand from the position before lowering his legs and smiling, turning off the soft music.

He grabbed a water bottle from one of his class mates as they clapped.

"Well done Noah!" His teacher beamed at him. "Alright that was today's last performance, off you go! Enjoy your weekend and such!" She waved them off and Noah turned, stiffening.

"Wow. You're amazing." Kyle smiled at him astonished.

"How much did you see?" Noah shifted in his leotard, feeling exposed enough as it is.

"From halfway through the performance before yours, I think." He said with a shrug. "I ah, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something." He cleared his throat. "As friends and such."

"You need someone to talk to." Noah said with a smile. "Alright, sounds good. Just, let me get changed okay?"

"Absolutely." Kyle nodded and Noah ran to the change room. He ran around, his adrenaline pumping, a smile on his face. He knew Kyle said as friends but . . . still! Kyle was fucking hot! And he was going to get to sit down and actually talk to him! He almost let out a squeal, pacing back and forth, trying not to jump up and down like a school girl. Who was he kidding?! He was a flamboyant sixteen year old gay boy! Fuck it! He let out a squeal and bounced a few times, hugging his shirt close before calming down and getting changed. A few people raised their brows but carried on with their routines.

Should he shower first? But he just got dressed! What if he smelled? He sniffed. He didn't think he stunk . . . but what if he was late after he showered? He was already gone five minutes! He groaned and grabbed his clothes, jamming them in his bag and hurried out.

"Hi sorry."

"It's alright." Kyle smiled at him and led the way. "I did some research and apparently this is one of the better spots to get coffee here."

"Cool." Kyle could probably grab the excited energy flying off Noah couldn't he? Noah tried to calm down.

"You don't have to try and be all calm ya know. I like how you get all energetic when you get excited about something. It's kinda cute." Noah almost fainted.

"R-really?!"

"Uh yeah, but I have a boyfriend and all."

"Kyle, I share a room with you and listen to you yap at him all night long. I know you have one and I even know his name is Jason." He snickered. Kyle smiled and led him into the coffee shop, ordering their drinks and finding a nice spot outside to sit.

"So, is it okay if I talk to you about Jason?"

"Yeah, sure." Noah nodded.

"You won't get all jealous on me or anything?"

"Well maybe a little but I know better than to let emotions get in the way when a friend needs help or options." Noah automatically seemed to switch into a professional role from his voice and vocabulary right down to his posture and calculating stare. Noah sipped his coffee and waited patiently for Kyle to relax.

"I talked to my friend Nelson this morning." he started. "He was reassuring and all but I needed pure honesty, ya know? The hard truth."

"Alright." Noah nodded encouragingly at him.

"Jason and I have been getting more distant. I knew it would be hard to have a long distance relationship but this is ridiculous!" he flopped back in his seat. "I never see him, we don't talk a lot and I don't have time really. I don't know what to do!"

"How are your grades doing?" Noah questioned. Kyle stared at him confused. "Are you having a hard time concentrating on it? Are you losing interest in things you used to enjoy? Is your mind constantly elsewhere?" Kyle sighed heavily and nodded.

"All I think about is how my relationship is falling apart. I keep getting distracted during homework, classes, and I haven't even looked at the pool yet!" Noah flinched at the mention of 'pool' but quickly continued before the other could say anything.

"Maybe the relationship is too much stress for you right now." Noah took another sip of his drink. "Perhaps you need a break. Not necessarily a _break-up_ but time apart so you don't have the stress of a relationship. Make it open for the time being." He gave a reassuring smile. Kyle seemed in thought.

"But I don't want to lose him."

"Why not?" Noah stared at him and the older drew back stunned.

"Excuse me?!"

"If you can't think of a reason, besides fear of loneliness, to stay with him then why are you still dating Jason?" Noah sat back. "Look, the relationship is stressful, you're losing interest in things you used to enjoy, your school is taking a back seat and your grades are dropping. What are the pros and cons of this relationship?" He lightly rubbed the other's hand. "Make a list and decide for yourself. If you need help let me know." The older turned his hand and grabbed the shorter's, smiling.

"Thank you. Can you help me with a list?"

"Absolutely" Noah smiled at him.

"Thanks. You told me exactly what I needed; the facts and hard truth, not hopes and well wishes. You told me what I needed to know."

"FAGS!" Some prep yelled with his friends, all of them laughing. Noah flinched but didn't pull his hand away, instead he gripped it tighter.

"Do you get used to being called that?" Noah asked softly. Suddenly he was that sixteen year old boy again, eyes downcast, shame on his face. "Mike, my twin, says its Alex's and my own fault that dad . . ." He hesitated. ". . . Did what he did. Because we're queer." He mumbled. Kyle moved the chair over and wrapped an arm around the petite boy. He stiffened when he felt how thin his shoulders were through the baggy sweater. Noah flopped his head on the flat spot between Kyle's shoulder and chest, fidgeting with his sleeve.

"You alright?" Kyle asked softly, subconsciously playing with the shaggy, sandy blond strands.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He pulled back and smiled, reaching for his coffee. "Did you hear about the dance? The Halloween one?" Noah hinted.

"No I didn't" Kyle seemed in thought. "Cool."

"You gonna go?" Noah looked at his drink nervously.

"Probably not." He shrugged and the shorter slumped. Kyle noticed and shifted. "I don't think so anyways. It'll depend on homework and such of course."

"Right, of course." Noah nodded and cleared his throat. "Thanks for coffee by the way."

"No problem." Kyle grinned lopsidedly at him. "It was the least I can do since you let me blab about my problems and all." Noah blushed, his heart racing, Kyle still extremely close, so close that their knees kept bumping. He doubted the older even knew or realized that they were touching.

"Y-you mentioned a pool?" Noah seemed uncomfortable.

"Yeah I love swimming. I'm really good at it too." He grinned. "Do you like swimming?"

"I ah, I'm scared of water that goes above my waist." He shifted. The taller looked surprised.

"Oh, well maybe I can help you with that!"

"I-I don't know. It's not something that makes me nervous, it's a legitimate fear. I freeze up, go pale, sometimes I faint or vomit." He said blushing feeling ashamed.

"If you want to get over the fear, we can start really slow. I'll make sure you have a life jacket, a floaty and me to hang onto." He grinned and Noah smiled, giving a hesitant nod.

"Okay but don't push me, let me take it at my own pace. Okay?"

"Alright." Noah couldn't help the excitement that ran through him. Kyle's eyes were so intense, so close, so intoxicating. He wanted to kiss him but he wouldn't. He couldn't do that to Kyle. He looked back to his coffee, sitting in a mostly comfortable silence.

So there you go! Chapter 1 finally uploaded :P

I will either upload once a week (Friday's -5:00 time) or bi-weekly.

I promise the plot gets thicker from here!


	2. Chapter 2 - Date Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language**

 _ **ALEX**_

"For fuck sakes!" he hissed.

"What?" Nelson raised a brow as Alex shifted through his dresser. He growled and threw open his door.

"Who the _fuck_ stole my smokes this time?!" a bunch of doors slammed closed and the house went dead silent. "Fuck this." He closed his own door and glared at the floor.

"You want one of mine?"

"No, I've got some, I just had a few packs in my sock drawer for when I ran out." He sighed. "I didn't want to go out in the cold and get more. I'm lazy." He grinned, flashing white teeth at Nelson. He had to admit, although this guy was . . . weird, he was rather attractive. He was tall, lean, broad shouldered and thin. He didn't mind pain judging by the piercings and was creative, bold, outgoing and obviously stood up for his beliefs.

"So now what?" Nelson fidgeted. Alex seemed to ponder. "I've got about an hour and a half before my class starts." The shorter concluded, avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

"Then I suppose we should head back. I've got a class at that time too." He shrugged. "After I'll treat you to dinner?" Nelson's eyes widened dramatically. "No?"

"No! I mean yes, no to the no! Yes I want to go to dinner with you!" He said quickly. Alex chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. I know the exact place." He smirked and grabbed his bag, heading out the door with Nelson. "Mind if I pick up a pack of smokes on the way?"

"Not at all." The shorter grinned at him.

"Great. We'll have to stop back here, see if I can't find something for you to wear." Alex hummed in thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"For dinner." Alex raised a brow as if it were obvious.

"What's wrong with my clothes now?" Nelson looked down at his baggy jeans that hugged his hips and black t-shirt with a band on it.

"Uhm . . . because of where we're going . . ." The taller said amused.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's just say you're gonna need a nicer outfit." Alex winked. "You don't think I'd take you somewhere shitty on our first date do you?" Nelson's eyes widened.

"D-date?"

"Yeah . . . what did you think I meant when I asked you out to dinner?"

"I-I don't know really." He looked shocked but hopeful. Alex chuckled and motioned the other to follow him, first he would have to go to class.

True to his word, after class, Alex brought Nelson back to his fraternity home and up to his room, his house mates scowling at him. He went straight to his closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks, most defiantly tailored, and a white button up, tossing a black tie at the bed that had white stripes. He continued shifting through the clothes, muttering to himself.

"Ah-ha! I knew I kept it!" He slipped out and grinned at Nelson, handing him a pair of black slacks and his own white button up with a plain black tie.

"Doesn't really matter to me which tie you pick to be honest." Alex informed when he noticed the shorter's eyes darting to the black and white one. Nelson switched the ties happily and pulled his shirt over his head, undoing his jeans and yanking them down. Alex's eyes scanned the shorter's body and Nelson fidgeted, subconsciously trying to hide.

"Don't." Alex's deep voice rang out. He walked over and trailed his fingertips down the center of the shorter's chest, continuing straight down, feeling the muscles twitch and the bump when it dipped into the shorter's navel. He stopped at the top of the other's boxers, his eyes never leaving the younger's throughout the whole thing.

"I like your body Nelson. Don't hide it." He pulled back and yanked his own top off and undoing his jeans, Nelson still standing in shock, cheeks burning.

Slowly they dressed, Alex catching the shorter staring at him a few times but not saying anything so the younger wouldn't get shy.

"Alright. It's supposed to rain later so we should take the car."

"You have a car?" Nelson asked surprised.

"Yeah . . ."

"Omigod and you made me _walk_ all the way to class?!"He said exasperated. Alex let out a bark of a laugh and tossed an arm over Nelson's shoulders, leading him out. Sure enough, storm clouds loomed over head as they walked up to one hell of a nice car!

"You own a sports car?!"

"I own many cars." Alex shrugged. "Some given to me by my father when he was bored of them, other's gifts to my brother that he didn't want." He said as if it were normal to own a bunch of cars.

"How many do you own?!"

"Personally? That are actually registered to me?" the shorter nodded. "Five. Two sports cars, a jeep, a four door sedan and a motorcycle." He opened the passenger side and smiled at Nelson who blushed at the gesture.

"I can do it you know."

"And here I thought you were a queen! Don't queens have doors held open for them and chairs pushed in?" He looked amused. "Just because I dress all tough doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman as well y'know. That's a terrible stereotype. Tough guys are gentlemen too."

"Sorry." Nelson fidgeted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. He was in a fancy car wearing fancy clothes and going to a fancy restaurant. This was totally surreal!

"Ready?" Alex slipped in next to him and started the car, heading to the restaurant.

Nelson's mouth hit the floor when they walked up to the man with a reservation list.

"Name?" He asked. Alex raised a brow.

"Don't have a reservation." He said easily. Nelson stiffened. Suddenly he felt nervous and embarrassed.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"Mmm not likely." The redhead shrugged.

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because I'm Alex Anderson." He said. Nelson raised a brow. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Right, I'm so sure." The man rolled his eyes. Alex pulled out a passport, and his driver's licence along with a birth certificate. The man's eyes widened.

"Mr. Anderson! I'm terribly sorry for the confusion! Please sir, right this way!"

"Oh now I'm a sir." He whispered to Nelson, grinning. He took his ID back and was escorted to a secluded table in the back.

"Someone will be right with you." He left and the shorter looked at him intently.

"Alright, spill, what's so special about your name?"

"My father owns a large business that happens to be in charge of things from libraries to hotels and restaurants. This is one of our restaurants. Basically, I'm the heir to this place." He gestured around them.

"W-wow." Alex grinned. First few minutes and he already impressed his date. Perfect. Nelson looked at the menu and his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Alex, I can't let you pay for this! The cheapest dish is like fifteen bucks!"

"One, I can afford it, two, my family owns this place so I get a discount anyways." He shrugged. "Ignore the price, look at the food."

" _Ignore_ the price?! How can I ignore it?! It's written in large letters next to the awesome looking food!" Alex chuckled.

"True. Well I know what I want so if you need suggestions, lemme know."

"Suggestions would be nice." Nelson admitted, staring at the fancy names.

"Most of it is just fancy words. Basically that one's spaghetti." _Too messy_ Nelson's mind seemed to think. "I suggest page two, third item down." He said looking at his own menu. Nelson looked at the dish and his breath caught.

Alex could tell it was exactly what he would have picked, but the price was a slap in the face.

"Now, I can't get you wine, you're under age, sorry, but feel free to choose any other drink that's non-alcoholic." He smiled and the shorter nodded. After a few minutes a waiter came and took their orders and menus.

"So, what do you do for a hobby?" Alex asked softly, the candles flickering on the ledge next to them. They were obviously fake due to fire hazards but it did still set a sort of romantic situation.

"Uhm, I don't really have any." He frowned out. "Listening to music I guess. You?"

"Tennis, Badminton, Volleyball, different types of dancing, martial arts, swimming, singing, playing musical instruments, working on my cars-"

"Ok! I get it, the list is huge" Nelson smirked at him, amazement on his face. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I have a lot." He shrugged, their food being brought. They ate mostly in silence, Nelson nervous as hell. He nearly knocked over a glass but Alex managed to catch it before anything splattered the table. At one point he put too much on his fork and couldn't fit it in his mouth and another time he accidently kicked the older in the shin, making him choke on his drink.

"I'm so sorry!" Nelson buried his head in his hands and Alex laughed good-naturedly.

"Please, compared to my brother's you have amazing table manners. You haven't seen anything until the twins start a food fight in the middle of my father's business meeting." He chuckled. "Boy was he pissed." His smiled faded. He cleared his throat. "Look, don't worry, you're nervous, it's understandable. What would you like for dessert?"

"Dessert?! I don't think I can eat anything else! I feel like I gained twenty pounds!" He flopped back. The older laughed again and shook his head.

"Put it in a doggie bag, save it for later."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We can share it later if you want or you can run off with it, whichever you prefer." Alex could tell the other was surprised. He probably thought he was gonna say he didn't want another date with him. But on the contrary. Alex liked Nelson a lot.

"I'd like to share." He said softly.

"Sounds fantastic. What do you want?" Nelson looked over the menu and picked something, Alex asking for it in a doggie bag and the cheque. When the waitress came Nelson fidgeted.

"You wanna split it?"

"Nope, I've got it." He smiled and looked down. It was best the other didn't see it anyways, he would probably feel guilty. He hid the book and slid the needed money in followed by a tip. He smiled, accepted the bag and stood up, Nelson following.

Suddenly Alex remembered something on the way to the car. Nelson didn't have a home anymore. Not since his ex.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" Alex asked. Nelson nearly fell over from shock.

"Hell yeah!" he beamed and Alex laughed nodding. It was set. They would spend the night in his bed.

A/N:

Thank you, CreativeWritingSoul for your review! I know you've waited ages for me to post this story. I'm glad you like it so far!


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, disturbing history mentioned, Sexual situations, ORAL**

 _ **KYLE**_

"You're doing really well!" Kyle beamed at a rather pissed off looking Noah. The smaller was standing waist deep in the pool, a bunch of floaties on him, his cheeks puffed in irritation, arms straight out to the sides.

"What if I slip and end up being upside down and drown?" Noah asked through his teeth.

"That's not gonna happen." Kyle reassured him amused.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because I won't let it." He received a skeptical look. "Okay." He took the other's hands. "You wanna try a bit deeper or work on bending your knees."

"Deeper? We're in the deep section of a kiddy pool and people are staring at us." Noah glared at him.

"I mean are you ready for the deeper pool?" Noah yanked his hands back looking horrified. "Alright, alright, we'll do that one another day." He pulled the other to the shallow end, getting him to sit in the water that just went over his thighs. "Let's try slowly moving into the water. Don't get uncomfortable though." Noah nodded and shuffled forwards. He made it to about two inches under his arms when some bratty kid jumped in and splashed them.

The water hit Noah in the face startling him. An almost inhuman noise left him and the next thing Kyle knew he had a lap full of a violently shaking Noah who was gripping him so damn hard he was bruising.

"Alright, that's enough for today." He got up and easily lifted the shorter out of the water, walking over to the marble floor, feet timidly stretching down and touching the smooth surface. "C'mon, let's get something sweet okay?" Kyle suggested, the other still shaking and clinging to him. Noah shook his head.

"Get them off." He whispered.

"What?"

"The floaties, Get them off!" It came out a little bit more panicked as he waved his arms around frantically. Kyle quickly helped to remove them, Noah wrapping his arms tight around the other's middle, head buried in his chest, finally starting to calm down.

"Why are you so scared of water?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Alex says he won't tell me but I'm suffering from PTSD. Probably almost drowned or something. It was traumatic enough that I blocked it out though." He said quietly. They went into the change room and Noah bashfully slipped into a stall. Even in the pool he wore a shirt. On the bench Noah's phone beeped.

"Shit, missed call. Can you listen to the voicemail and let me know what it says?" he called from the stall. "I'm gonna be a few more minutes."

"Yeah, sure." Kyle brought the phone to his ear, waiting for the message.

 _Noah? It's Alex, again. Pick up. Dammit. Look I know you're pissed as fuck about the break, I don't blame you, but you can't start shutting your sibling out alright? Look, call me when you get this, I need to know you're alright and please, no matter how tough it gets, remember to eat and . . ._

There was a pause with a sigh.

 _Look don't hospitalize yourself again alright? I don't want another call telling me my baby brother fainted from exhaustion or was caught purposely barfing up his damn lunch again. Did you remember to take your meds? And to cut down on your athletic activities? The Doc said you have to be careful not to overdo it. Anyways, call me alright? Love you Kiddo._

 _End of Message_

He stared at the phone shocked, looking at the stall. Noah had an eating disorder? Now that he thought about it, even though they shared a room he never saw him eat. Not once.

"Hey, was it important?" Noah slipped out and smiled at him.

"Alex wants you to call him . . . and to make sure you're eating and taking your meds." Kyle said with worry. Noah flinched and looked away.

"Shit." He breathed. "Can we go to our room and talk about it? Please?"

"Yeah, alright." Kyle nodded and they headed back, the older staying silent, so many questions reeling through his mind. When they got back the first thing Noah did was grab the phone.

"Hey Alex" Kyle could practically hear the other screaming from worry on the other end. Noah's eyes watered and he wiped them quickly. "I know, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me . . ." he nodded and grabbed a stuffed cow he had on his bed, holding it to his chest, rocking slightly. "Y-yeah, I've got a friend with me I can talk to." He said softly. "Yeah, alright. Love you too." He hung up and let out a sigh, slowly looking up.

"Growing up my family was very controlling. I felt like the only thing I could control was how much and what I ate." He looked away. "I'm sorry about this, and I'm sorry for what you're about to hear. However, before I go any further I need to know where we stand. If you're still my friend, or if you're going to fuck off."

Kyle felt slightly appalled. How could the other think he would abandon him?! "Of course I'm here for you, Noah!"

"Alright. What I'm about to say to you is _not_ to leave this room, understood?" Kyle nodded and walked over, sitting next to Noah on his bed. "Growing up I saw a lot of things I really wasn't supposed to. The best example I can give is when my father sexually abused my older brother." Kyle's eyes widened, Noah's voice barely above a whisper, staring straight ahead. The terrifying part was the lack of emotion he held.

"I've seen him beat, whip and sexually harass him, and judging by my brother's reaction, it wasn't the first time." Noah took a breath. "That was when I was four. I had hypnosis done and that's what memory resurfaced. Another one that resurfaced was . . . my own sexual abuse from my father."

Kyle nearly threw up as the shorter continued. "I started eating less and less, couldn't look myself in the mirror and was ashamed of who I was. I've never been raped like my brother, but that's not the point." He started to fidget. "I have to go back home this break and my father will be there. He hasn't done anything to me or Alex in four years but every time I see him I become so terrified that I can barely think straight."

"Oh Noah." Kyle felt his own eyes water and he pulled the shorter boy to himself.

"He beat me when I was ten and started . . . touching me . . . because he found out I was Gay. He blamed Alex for it and dragged him kicking and screaming into another room. I still don't know what happened in there." He covered his ears. "Just the screams." He leaned into Kyle. "It took a long time for me to let other people hug me again and I became a bit promiscuous for a while. I'm no where's near as screwed up as Alex though.

"Anyways, the meds are Vitamins to keep my nutrition up and another pill for depression." Kyle held the smaller closer, at a loss for what else he could do. He was such a strong teenage boy but so broken at the same time.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?" he looked at the shorter.

"I'm scared to go home. Will you come with me? I-If you come he'll be on good behaviour, please." He begged the other. Kyle didn't really want to go there with that man either but Noah had to go.

"Have you called a children's aid place or something?"

"My father is one of the more powerful men in America. They wouldn't be able to pin anything to him. He would chalk it up to be something we must have seen in a movie or whatever." He sighed. Kyle bent down and hugged the smaller, their cheeks together, the smell of mint wafting his senses. He liked mint.

"I'll go with you." He hesitantly pressed his lips to a very soft cheek, closing his eyes. Noah's breath hitched and he leaned in closer, snuggling into the larger body.

"Thank you. I'm kinda tired now. Lay with me till I pass out?" he asked softly.

"Of course." Kyle pulled back Noah's covers and crawled under, the shorter lying next to him. The sandy blond placed his head on a broader chest, an arm wrapping around his waist.

It was kind of nice holding the smaller, even if he was a bit too frail. Maybe he wouldn't mind dominating in the bed at some point. He's have to maybe talk to Jason about that.

 _ **NELSON**_

On the way to his class Alex had answered his phone, screaming into it much earlier that day, worry written on his face. He reassured Nelson, explaining it was his little brother who hadn't been returning his calls. At the restaurant he felt so out of place, people staring at him and his blue hair, walking in to have an obvious dinner date with a boy. But when Alex asked if he wanted to go home with him he nearly fainted. Of course he wanted to go back to his place! Maybe even get laid. He grinned and hopped into the car, a slight drizzle starting.

They headed into the Fraternity and up to his room, quietly closing the door. Alex stretched and sighed looking over his shoulder at Nelson.

"Well it's not that late, anything you want to do before bed?" Nelson gave a sly grin. "Besides that." Alex rolled his eyes amused.

"Why not?" He pouted at the older, gently grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. "You said you liked my body, right?" He said as huskily as he could manage. Alex let out a chuckle and nodded.

"I do like your body. You have a sexy body, Nelson. But the bed is on wheels and the springs squeak, the desk would back into the wall and the floor creaks. There's nowhere to have sex." He shrugged.

"Who cares about all that?" Nelson pouted at him again and Alex pushed on the bed a few times and let out a soft grunt. The younger licked his lips feeling turned on, and then.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" There was a very persistent banging on the wall, knocking the only picture frame over on the dresser. "NO SEX IN THE FRATURNITY!"

"MY BAD!" Alex called back and shrugged. "See?"

"Oh." So it wasn't anything against Nelson in particular, it was to keep the peace. "Can we make-out?"

"Mmm now that," his eyes held a mischievous glint "I can do." Nelson rushed forwards but Alex slowed him down. "You don't need to rush it you know." He mumbled, leading the shorter to the bed, sitting on the edge. Nelson let out a shaky breath feeling excited beyond belief, the taller trailing his fingertips along his jaw.

"I like your features. You're very good looking."

"Who me?" Nelson said doubtfully. "I'm fat and have a Jewish nose!"

"Your nose is fine Nelson. It suits your facial structure. And you're far from being fat." He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and stop being insecure, it's not as attractive. Trust me, you're hot." He winked and the younger felt something melt inside. Those eyes were so intense and steamy. The older used his finger and thumb to tilt the other's head up, pressing their lips gently together in a soft kiss.

The kiss wasn't long and didn't deepen, even though Nelson _really_ wanted it to.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. Alex chuckled.

"I'm supposed to walk you to your door and give a kiss goodnight after a date. But you're sleeping here so I figured I'd give one now." He winked, the shorter giving a playful shove.

"You're a real smart ass at times aren't you?"

"I've been told that yes, along with being a sarcastic ass and an asshole. Apparently I'm an all-around ass." He grinned, flashing his white teeth. Nelson shivered and couldn't help letting his eyes retrace the strong features of the other man. A beep sounded and the computer clicked on, a skull and cross bones fading in and out.

"Shit, I forgot!" Alex jumped up, hit some buttons and ran to his dresser, yanking it open. Nelson heard a sound he hadn't in a long time. The sound of pills clinking in a bottle. Was Alex positive?! Panic set in. He had to ask though!

"U-uhm, Al, what are those for?" The taller stiffened and barely glanced over his shoulders. "I-I mean, have you been tested? For HIV?" There he said it!

Alex let out a laugh and a relieved sigh. "Yes and I'm negative. It's nothing like that, it has to do with my brain, not my blood." He smiled at him and took the pills. "Ok, so, I need to look at apartments near by online. Wanna help?"

"W-what do you mean?" did he mean just help him find a place or help them find a place? This was way too fast! Even for Nelson!

"Well you're technically homeless now, right? I thought we'd search for a two bedroom. If things progress between us, great, spare room for guests, if they don't and we stay friends then we have separate rooms." He shrugged and Nelson blushed. It did kinda sound nice.

"Y-yeah, sounds good. It has to be kinda close to my work too though." He said blushing. "I don't have a car."

"You can borrow one of mine." The taller said as if it were some sort of broken down vehicle and not a sports car.

"I really can't do that." He frowned. Alex raised a brow.

"Then I'll drive you."

"You'd do that?!" Nelson felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sure." Alex smiled and walked over to the smaller, placing his hands on either side of the edge of the bed, his face right in front of Nelson's. "Might cost you though."

"Oh?" The blue haired boy smirked. He loved flirting.

"Mhm." Alex leaned in and pressed their lips together, a little more passion than last time. He went to pull back and Nelson gripped the back of his neck.

"Not this time mister." He whispered crashing their mouths back together. Alex moaned and shivered against Nelson, continuing forwards, the shorter taking the hint and laying down on the bed. His eyes closed and he bit his lip when Alex trailed gentle, passionate kisses down his neck, hands slipping under the button up shirt and over his stomach.

Tingles shot through him as Alex started popping the buttons open, a haze forming in his mind. God this was so hot! Anyone could walk in and see them, anyone could easily hear them. He felt a tug at his belt and closed his eyes, hands subconsciously on the other's head and before he knew it-

"Ah!" He arched and sucked in a breath, a warm mouth covering the head of his shaft. A mewl left him and he bucked, the bed squeaking. Alex pinned his hips down and bobbed. Nelson felt the excitement build up higher and higher until a loud gasp left him and a moan, the taller swallowing around him. He laid in bed, a laugh running through him, feeling so content.

Alex crawled up the bed and pressed their mouths back together. They shared a long, lazy kiss, the older chuckling at him and pulling back. "Better?"

"Mmm" Nelson rolled over and pressed his head to the other's chest, breathing in the scent. _Cinnamon_. He smelled like cinnamon hearts. Fingers playing through his locks and he closed his eyes, an arm around his waist. It felt so nice, so _intimate_. The next thing he knew he was in dreamland, strong arms carrying him all the way there, a calming _thump . . . thump_ from the other's chest guiding the way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pretty Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Violence, Sexual situations, non-graphic rape**

 _ **JASON**_

It was official. He and Kyle were falling apart. He knew this would happen! It had been an entire day since he called and their conversations were getting shorter and usually had some guy, Noah, being mentioned at least once. Who the fuck was this Noah? He pictured a tall, hunky man with dark hair and eyes, huge pecks and biceps. Or maybe he would be more like Nelson? Bit shorter, skinny, good body but very dramatic. Either way he hated him already.

His phone rang and he dove for it.

"Kyle!" he grinned and flopped on the bed. "You called!"

" _Yeah, sorry, was helping Noah out with something"_ there it was, his damn name again.

"It couldn't wait?" did that sound too mean or bitter?

" _Uhm, yeah I suppose so . . ."_ His voice trailed and a snicker left him. _"Sorry."_

"Let me guess? Noah?" Jason tried to hide the venom in his voice unsuccessfully.

" _Y-yeah, he's making a teddy dance around."_ He tried to picture the buff guy and shook his head. _"Would you stop that? I'm talking to my boyfriend!"_ He laughed out.

" _Come talk with me! I'm_ bored _"_ He heard the other's voice, a soft, quiet baritone.

"He has a kind of high voice . . ." Jason raised a brow. That didn't sound manly at all.

" _He's sixteen, I'm still waiting for his balls to drop."_ He heard the other yell his disapproval in the background, going on about how his singing teacher said he had an amazing voice.

"Should I let you go so you can talk with him?" Jason felt the anger build up.

" _Shit, sorry Jason. Hang on alright?"_

"Fine." Like he hadn't been already?

" _Noah? Can I have a few minutes to talk with him alone?"_

" _Yeah, sure, I've gotta practice my dance routine, see you in a few hours?"_

" _Sounds good."_ He heard the door close. _"So apparently I've got a few hours to talk now."_ He said in a specific tone, one he hadn't heard since their last night together. They talked for a long time on the phone, discussing multiple things until it started getting late. There was a knock on Kyle's door.

" _Hang on."_ Jason heard the door open and a gasp. _"Jason I have to go, I'm sorry it's an emergency!"_ He hung up without another word, leaving the other to fret.

 _ **NOAH**_

Noah sighed and wiped his brow, exhausted from his practicing, a slight stitch in his side. He went into the change room and undressed, heading to the deserted showers. He hummed to himself as he washed up, a smile on his face. He heard a locker door close and shut off the water, staring down at his too thin body. Quickly he wrapped a towel around his waist but it didn't matter anyways.

He let out a nervous breath and headed into the locker room to where his clothes were. He stiffened when five guys leaned around the area, a sort of circle forming.

"Aww, look at the pretty little fag!" one cooed, the others laughing. Each of them held a wet towel and panic started to set in. He turned to run but one of the men shoved him back into the center.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" He hissed.

"I-I'm supposed to be back in a couple minutes! My dorm mate will know I'm gone!"

"Oh?" they seemed unconcerned. He felt a tug behind him and gasped when his towel was removed, his hands quickly flying to cover himself. He felt his body start to tremble and his eyes water.

"Looks like we got an anorexic on our hands too. Gonna throw up on us?" He kept his mouth shut. "I said!" a sting flew across his back and he gasped, a cry leaving him. "NOW!"

A sock was jammed in his mouth and tied around his head. He struggled, yelling as loud as he could, his face becoming soaked with tears. He shook his head and screamed when someone grabbed his legs, pinning him onto his stomach, another one grabbing his wrists tight, stretching his arms out as he thrashed.

He felt a burning pain rip through his back end and up his spine, a silent yell falling out. He laid there helpless as the others either watched or participated. Each ending in grunts. They let go and he curled into a ball, feeling the sting of wet towels hit him. He covered his face and waited for them to leave before pulling the sock out of his mouth and letting out a loud cry, his face hot on the cold marble floor.

He had ended up laying there for a long while, his hand flat to the tiles, just feeling the coldness on his skin, waiting for his mind to fully process what had just happened.

Finally, with much effort he pushed himself up, shooting pain running through him. Everything hurt from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet. He slowly pulled his clothes on feeling dirty, a strange substances running down his thighs.

Noah leaned on the wall and wobbled through the halls, checking the time, wishing someone would wake up but his throat hurt too much to scream and he barely had enough strength to walk, let alone bang on a door for help. Besides, he felt embarrassed, ashamed. He just wanted to get back to his room, before someone saw him like this. A ten minute walk took him nearly forty minutes to get near his destination. He had almost reached his room but his legs gave out a good three doors away. He used the strength in his arms to pull him forwards. He stretched out his fingers and tapped the door, even that seemed to take every ounce of his strength. Then, after what felt like hours, the door opened.

Kyle gasped and rushed to the phone, yelling something in it and returning. Noah let out a pained cry when the taller lifted him up.

"Oh fuck, you're bleeding! What the hell happened to you?!" He yelled panicked. "HELP! HELP!" he ran his fingers through Noah's hair, the shorter letting out a relieved sigh to be on the bed, so soft and warm. "Noah stay awake! FOR FUCK SAKES I NEED SOME HELP!" His voice cracked and finally the dorm manager ran in, his eyes widening.

"I need a medical team here A.S.A.P and an ambulance! We've got a student with blood loss, a trail going down the hall!" He called into a walkie-talkie he rushed towards Noah checking his vitals. "What happened?!"

"I don't know! He went for dance practice four hours ago then I hear a noise at the door and he was on the floor! I carried him to the bed and yelled for help!"

"What's his name?!"

"Noah" Kyle grasped the younger's hand. Noah forced his eyes to stay open as best as he could but he was so damn tired. Did they realize how exhausting it was to get here?

"Stay awake Noah, come on, you can do it!" the man urged. A stretcher came in followed by instructions being shouted.

"I'm sorry." Noah whispered suddenly. Kyle looked at him teary eyed.

"For what?"

"Upsetting you."

"Don't be silly" he soothed him, rubbing his hair.

"Alex?" he asked.

"Who's Alex?" the EMT questioned harshly.

"His brother."

"Call him." Kyle nodded and grabbed Noah's cell, dialing.

 _ **ALEX**_

A buzz sounded and Alex groaned, looking over at the sleeping boy, reaching over him to grab his phone.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

" _Alex?! My name's Kyle, it's about Noah, there's been an incident."_ Alex sat up, knocking Nelson off him.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"What kind of incident?! Is he okay?!" he ignored the other who was glaring at him, running around the room, yanking clothes on and tripping over things.

" _I-I don't know! They're taking him to the hospital's emergency room, he lost so much blood!"_

"What?!" He hissed. "I have to go." He shot at Nelson, yanking his coat on. "Which one? Which hospital?! Is he stable?" Nelson suddenly seemed to catch on and quickly dressed. Kyle told him the hospital and he nodded.

"I have to call my mother, get her to take the jet here, get me and see him. We should be there in a few hours."

"Okay." He hung up and quickly dialed.

"Alex?" Nelson asked but he held up a finger.

" _H-hello?"_

"Mom! Mom it's Alex. Noah's been in an accident. They said there's a lot of blood and he's been taken to the hospital. I need you to get the jet, come get me and bring me there."

" _James! James wake up!"_

"Mom! There's no time for that ass! Just get the jet!" he hung up and walked back and forth. "You coming or staying?" he snapped. Nelson quickly finished dressing realizing that this must be important.

On the drive Alex used his motorcycle, breaking about fifty laws as he sped through the streets at two in the morning finally getting to the airport. They waited a good three hours or so before the jet finally arrived, Alex pacing the whole time, and they climbed on.

"Oh Alex!" Mrs. Anderson rushed forwards and gripped him in a hug. "Do you know anything?"

"No." He shook his head, her long silver-blond hair was in a very messy bun, dressed in slacks and a shirt.

"I didn't get dressed." She admitted. He nodded and cleared his throat. She hugged him again and looked over at Nelson. "Who's this Alex?"

"My friend. He's here for support." Alex said softly. She nodded.

"You hungry?"

"No I'm okay." He blushed and sat down. He'd never even seen a jet up close, Alex could tell. The redhead went and sat next to his mother, lacing their fingers together, looking worried. About an hour later they landed and took a car to the hospital. Alex was the first in, running into the waiting room.

"Nelson?!" Kyle shot up. Nelson stared shocked for a moment before acting quickly.

"Kyle!" They darted forwards and hugged. "What are you doing here?!"

"My friend Noah's here!"

"Noah?" Alex rushed forwards. "Where is he? I want to see him." His voice was stern, Mrs. Anderson wringing her fingers, tears in her eyes. Everyone who knew Noah, new she was his mother. Except his hair was darker. Both had sparking blue eyes, lean faces and were very slender and short.

"You're Alex right?" He nodded at Kyle's question. "He's asleep and stable now, they said we can go in shortly, they're just cleaning him up. They won't tell me what happened."

"Hey!" Alex pointed to the nearest doctor. "Noah Anderson, what happened?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his brother, that's his mom."

"Is he alright?" She stepped forwards, unshed tears in her eyes.

"We had to give him a lot of stitches and he lost a lot of blood. His wrist is sprained and . . ." He looked at Kyle and Nelson.

"It's okay, say it." Alex, wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders.

"We found signs of multiple rapes." The doctor said. Kyle fell back on a chair, Nelson looking shocked. A loud wail left Mrs. Anderson and she crumpled into Alex who stared at the floor.

"He was raped?" Nelson slipped his fingers through Alex's when he spoke, and he squeezed back.

"You can see him if you want." The Doctor led the way and the four followed him into the room, a beeping sound being heard.

"Oh Noah." Mrs. Anderson raced to his bedside, Alex at the other, both staring at the black eye. His face seemed okay, no broken nose or anything which meant everything was hidden from them. Noah groaned and cracked his eyes open.

"My head hurts." He whispered hoarsely. "And I'm thirsty."

"Alright." Alex grabbed the water from the side table and brought the straw in the cup to his brother's mouth, the smaller guzzling it.

"Am I at the hospital?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, you're alright now love." Alex grabbed his one hand.

"Mom?" He glanced at her and smiled. "I was just dreaming about going back home and seeing you." She let out a sob and he blinked confused. "Wha' I say?"

"She's just being a mom, all worried and such." Alex smiled at him, trying to discreetly wipe the barely shed tears away.

"Wow, the mighty Alex is crying." Noah gave a goofy grin. Alex chuckled.

"Shh, don't tell people that, you'll ruin my 'asshole' reputation." He winked before continuing. "I'm worried too." He motioned Kyle forwards.

"Kyle!" He sounded much happier about that. "Hi!"

"Hey Noah, how you doing sweetie?" Alex moved away, letting Kyle take the chair, walking up to Nelson and letting them talk.

"Thanks for coming with me," he said softly. "I know we just met but-"

"But nothing." Nelson shook his head and laced their fingers together. "I'm here if you need me okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled and stretched, hearing his brother's soft snores.

"Alright, let him get some sleep." The doctor came in and ushered them out.

Author note:

I have decided, since this is a small fandom, to upload every week. Probably Saturdays between 12:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. (-5:00 time zone)

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 - Not A Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language**

"Alright, let him get some sleep." The doctor came in and ushered them out.

A couple days went by before Noah was released. He, Alex, Nelson and Kyle headed to a hotel, taking a few days off school. He didn't want his brother back there until he was healed.

"Alright, sorry, only one room was left, but it had two queens so that's something at least. Well three if you count Nelson" Alex winked and the blond grinned at him before the tallest let them in. "Noah, room service?" The shorter smiled and shook his head. "Applesauce it is. You're eating something." Kyle and Nelson started putting things into the dressers that were there, placing a few hygiene things into the bathroom.

"Can I help?" Noah asked.

"No, you sit tight." Alex pointed to the couch.

"Alex!" Noah whined at him.

"Noah!" Alex's voice held no room for argument. The shorter frowned and sat down gingerly. "How's your stitches? Let me see." The shorter looked at Kyle and blushed, shaking his head vigorously. "Alright, show me in the bathroom then."

Alex led his brother into the washroom and closed the door, helping Noah peel down to his underwear, checking the stitches and bruising.

"What about a doctor?" Noah asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Alex raised a brow.

"Why don't you become a Doctor or pediatrician?" Alex smiled. He never really thought about that. _Dr. Alexander Anderson_ had a nice ring to it.

"Yeah, maybe. You look good still." He gave a pat to a spot that wasn't bruised, helping him redress.

"How do they look?" Kyle asked with a touch of worry.

"Much better. Staring to slowly heal." He smiled.

"Can we listen to music _please_?" Noah bounced slightly.

"Glad to see you're getting your spunk back." Alex chuckled and nodded, heading to the radio. He flicked it on and a fast beat sounded throughout the room. He smiled and glanced over at Nelson, raising a brow.

He walked up to the blue haired guy and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Who me?" He blinked then jumped up, snapping his fingers. "Hell yeah!" He noticed Noah looking hopefully at Kyle and nudge Nelson, motioning.

"Psst." Nelson poked Kyle. "Ask him to dance."

"I'm dating Jason!"

"So? It's just a dance" Nelson raised his brow at his friend.

"Alright." He whispered. "Hey." He walked up to the short boy and held out his hand. "W-wanna dance?"

"O-ok!" he said excited and nervous at the same time. He got up and the taller led him away from the couch.

 _ **KYLE**_

Kyle danced for a while with Noah, being careful not to pop any stitches. Finally a slower song came on and he went to sit, Noah tentatively touching his hand. Kyle looked at him and gave a small smile.

He turned to the other and cleared his throat, unsure of what to do. Next to him, Nelson and Alex were whispering, arms around each other, eyes locked. Kyle placed his hands on the slim waist, Noah moving in closer, his head pressed to his chest, hands on his biceps. He had to admit that it did feel nice. There was something about holding the smaller's body against his, protecting him in a way.

He felt it. What Nelson mentioned so long ago, the need to protect. He subconsciously pulled the shorter flush against him and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. Citrus. It was a nice change to all the strong smelling things and flowery scents. Lemons and oranges. He could live with that. Noah looked up with him and their eyes locked. He recognized some of the emotions in them. Desire was very evident but so was fear, hope and . . . something else, but what?

The song ended and they slowly parted, giving bashful smiles and sat on the couch.

"I gotta quit smoking!" Nelson coughed out of breath.

"Naw, you just need to get into shape." Alex winked.

"I knew it! I'm fat!"

"Nelson" Alex rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between fat and out of shape. One has more to do with lung and muscle development and the other has to do with the actual fat cells in your body."

"Dr. Alex is at it again." Noah snickered and he smiled at him.

"Dr. Alex?" Nelson wiggled his brows.

"Yeah, I might go through Med. school. I haven't decided yet."

"That's really fucking hot." Nelson breathed out with a groan. "Hey Kyle, think you can take Noah for some ice cream for a bit?"

"Hey! I'm not ten! I do like ice cream though." He blushed and looked at his hands.

"Kyle, I'm totally not kidding. Take him somewhere. Please." Kyle looked over and his brows went into his hairline at the lust filled gaze the two held at each other. They looked like they were about to burst.

"Uhm, ok, let's go find some sort of concession stand or a cafe." He helped the shorter up and get his coat and shoes on, leaving quickly. From inside they heard a smash and laughing, some thumping, then quiet.

"Are they going to have sex?" Noah asked with a blush.

"Uhm, I think so." Kyle cleared his throat awkwardly and jammed his hands in his coat pocket. Noah nodded and followed him to the elevator, heading down. "Does your back still hurt?"

"A little. My ass still does." He frowned and Kyle nodded understandingly. "The doctor said it got torn a bit and he gave me that pill so I wouldn't get any sort of infections. I'm supposed to go tomorrow to get tested though, to make sure I'm clear." The door opened and they stepped out into the hall.

"What are you in the mood for?" Kyle asked, leading his to the restaurant. This was a conversation he wasn't really keen on having right now.

"Nothing really."

"Noah. You need to eat something." He frowned.

"I really don't want to."

"Please?" Kyle grasped the thin hand and gave a gentle squeeze, Noah letting out a giggle of sorts and nodding. Was he in love with him?

"M-maybe something light though? Like a salad?" He offered.

"That sounds like a great compromise Noah." Kyle smiled and brought them to a table, a waiter coming over very soon.

"Orders?"

"I'll have a BLT and he'll have a salad." Kyle smiled.

"And to drink?"

"Apple juice." Noah said softly.

"Make that two."

"Of course sir." He left and Kyle turned back to Noah. It almost seemed like a date. Which it wasn't. Obviously.

"Kyle? Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course!" Kyle reached out and slipped his hand in the other's a nervous glance being given his way.

"I-I really like you."

"I know." He nodded. "I like you too."

"No, Kyle, I want to date you." He said, looking him right in the eyes. Then he blushed and glanced away.

"Noah, I'm dating."

"I know you are." He ran a hand through his sandy hair. Kyle watched its motions, the smaller's eyes and his shoulders slump slightly. He did have a nice body structure, even if it was a bit too thin. But that could be changed to a healthier weight. Not that Noah needed to change or anything.

Kyle bit his lip, the smaller fidgeting. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly, starting to stand. "I never should have said anything."

"Noah don't go!" Kyle got up and gently grabbed his shoulders, searching the other's eyes, and took a chance. He swooped down and pressed their lips together, the smaller breathing in deeply and pressing against him, a hand slipping into his hair as his landed on smaller hips.

"Ehem?" They pulled apart, the entire restaurant staring at them. Kyle blushed and sat back down, Noah following, their orders being placed in front of them. They both chuckled a little and slid their hands across the table, holding the other persons.

Kyle couldn't help but admit his attraction to Noah, especially after kissing him in a hotel restaurant.

Noah ate a descent amount, especially for him, a goofy smile on his face the whole time. Kyle paid for their food, even though the smaller huffed and tried to convince him to split the bill. After they did indeed go for ice cream and even for a walk in the park with it, hands entwined bashfully.

"This was a lot of fun." Noah said softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I really like spending time with you." Noah made him feel tingly inside. It was different than how he felt with Jason but, he still wanted it to continue.

"We should head back, it should be safe now." Kyle said softly. His phone rang. "Hang on." He let go of the sandy blonde's hand and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

" _Wha's up?"_ Jason's voice sounded.

"H-hey Jason, uhm nothing really, just having some ice cream with my friend."

" _Oh? How's school going?"_ should he tell him he had taken three days off?

"Good, I'm ah, I'm doing well."

" _Good, I'm glad."_ Kyle cleared his throat, glancing at Noah who was frowning a few feet away, staring at his ice cream, looking as if his appetite was gone.

"Can I call you back later?"

" _Oh, yeah. Wait."_ Kyle was just about to hang up. _"Are we ok?"_

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow.

" _You never want to talk to me anymore. I'm going to ask you a question and I really need you to be honest."_ He gulped. Kyle knew this was coming but now? _"Are you seeing someone else?"_

"No." Technically he wasn't _._

" _Kyle, swear tome you haven't cheated on me."_ He fidgeted, sweat on his brow, remembering when he kissed Noah in front of an entire restaurant. _"Kyle!"_

"What? It's ok for you to cheat but I can't? At least I never cheated on you with the opposite sex!" He covered his mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out like that! He didn't want to tell Jason this way!

" _I never cheated on you! She kissed me! You- you did cheat on me_." His voice sounded frail. _"It was Noah, wasn't it?"_ Kyle closed his eyes.

"Yes, I kissed Noah, Jason." He admitted. Noah looked up shocked, almost dropping his ice cream cone.

" _I guess you're even now."_ Jason sounded grouchy and hurt.

"Even?" Kyle's rage started to fuel. " _Even?!_ You should have never made me feel insecure in the first place!"

" _So I can't kiss now but you can?"_

"No! You know what?! Maybe this isn't working out!" as soon as the words left his mouth a pain shot through his heart. Jason was quiet. "Jason, I'm sorry-"

" _No."_ He sighed. _"I knew this was coming Kyle. I'm not stupid. Look, I get it, I'm not there, and this Noah character is."_ He heard a sniff and his eyes watered. _"M-maybe we need a break to see other people. Like your mom said, if we're meant to be we'll end up together eventually right? So, uhm, tell him hi okay?"_

"O-okay?" his voice came out sounding pathetic.

" _Bye Kyle. Still call for updates ya?"_

"Of course." He nodded. "Bye Jason." He hung up the phone and Noah tentatively touched his arm. Kyle turned and pulled the shorter into a hug. Both gasped and pulled back, the smaller's ice cream squished between them. A laugh bubbled out from the teens, and Kyle shrugged, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders and leading him back to the hotel.

Maybe he should try it with Noah, or at least let it progress on its own. He obviously had an attraction to him and Noah confessed his own as well. He rubbed the thin shoulders, a head leaning against him as they walked. It wouldn't be so bad . . . would it?

A/N: Next chapter is a lemon between Alex and Nelson… Just a heads up.

Thank you CreativeWritingSoul for reviewing so much. I do appreciate it! And thank you to my guest reviewer for your love as well!


	6. Chapter 6 - Boyfriends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Sexual Situations**

 _ **NELSON**_

As soon as the door clicked Alex dove forwards, pushing the shorter's sweater off his shoulders and stumbling around the room, mouths attached. Nelson moaned into the other's mouth, his hands grasping the other's biceps, goose bumps running over his body.

The frantic kiss slowed, tongues twining in an erotic fashion and Nelson couldn't help when his excitement peaked. He pressed his hands flat against the other's stomach under his shirts and pushed up, trailing it over the lean, built body, feeling the muscle twitch under his fingertips. He pulled the shirt off, his own following shortly after as Alex led him to the bed, mouths reattached. They fell back onto it, legs entwined, moving up the mattress until Nelson's head was rested in the pile of pillows.

Alex pulled the blankets out from under them and pushed the soft fabric to the end of the bed before locking eyes with Nelson, obvious desire in them.

"I can't." Nelson's world came crashing down.

"W-what? Why not?!" Again with this? What was his excuse this time?! Alex sat up and frowned.

"I swore to myself that the next time I had sex I would be in a relationship, no more one night stands." Nelson raised a brow.

"Uhm, I flew to New Jersey with you, helped you out with your brother and made out with you multiple times . . . I kinda thought we were dating . . ." Now he felt stupid. Alex's eyes widened.

"Really?" he seemed in thought. "In that case." He leaned back over but Nelson blocked him with a sly smirk.

"What makes you think I want to now huh?" The taller raised his brow and fingertips trailed up Nelson's thigh, a high moan leaving him as they slid over his trapped member, pressing into it. "O-okay!" He pressed their mouths back together eagerly.

Alex undid the shorter's jeans and slid them down his thighs with his underwear, the kiss tenderising but never stopping.

He kicked them off and Alex shifted out of his own bottoms, their eyes locking again.

"You sure?" he whispered. No one had ever asked him that before, and looked so sincere.

"Yeah, I am." Nelson nodded, his flesh still bumpy from excitement.

"Would you feel better with a condom even though we're both negative?" He blushed. And looked away. He did but he didn't want Alex to think he was too kiddish. "How about we use one then, next week, we'll go to get tested together that way both can be reassured." He looked up surprised.

"U-uhm okay." He nodded. "Can we kiss now?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah." He leaned back in and gently slid his tongue between Nelson's parted lips, the other moaning as he felt the taller fumbled around with the end table's drawer pulling a couple things out. He could feel the taller shifting between his thighs and closed his eyes, gripping the strong shoulders. Then he felt it.

A pressure hit his back entrance as Alex watched him carefully and pushed his hips forwards. Nelson relaxed his body, knowing it would hurt at first, like always but anticipating what he knew would come next. The pleasure.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded and brought their mouths back together and Alex started a slow rhythm. Nelson moaned when the pleasure finally kicked in, arching up into the taller. A mouth moved to his neck, nipping and kissing it as the other's hips went faster and deeper into him. He let out a loud gasp and cried out, clutching the taller, as sparks ran through him.

He didn't know how long they stayed entwined, how long he gripped and scratched at the taller. But that didn't matter. When their pleasure heightened and loud cries left them, he knew how he truly felt for the older male. They laid there for a while, basking in the after math of their activity, eyes closed, breathing in each other's musky scents.

"Holy shit." Nelson breathed out exhausted. "I feel so . . ." he couldn't explain it. Alex hummed happily above him and pulled out, rolling off. He grabbed a towed off the end table and cleaned the shorter off before sharing a kiss with him. Nelson kinda wanted to be held. And apparently Alex knew.

The older reached out and pulled the smaller onto his chest, breathing in deep and letting out a relaxed sigh, both feeling content. The older shifted a little before wrapping an arm around the shorter, pulling him in close.

"How long was that?" Nelson found himself asking.

"Two hours."

"Holy shit! Really?!" He gapped and Alex laughed, nodding.

"I have post ejaculation so I have a hard time getting off which means I tend to last long in bed. You lasted rather long too."

"Didn't seem that long."

"Good, means you enjoyed it." He pressed a kiss to the shorter's blue hair.

"Yeah, I did." He almost felt giddy. "Uhm, how old are you?" He just realized he didn't even know!

"Twenty, twenty one in April." _Oh good, he's not ancient_. He smiled and snuggled in. "You?"

"Eighteen."

"Good." Alex nodded. "What's your last name?" Nelson laughed. He never did say it.

"Glassman. Nelson Glassman." He grinned up at Alex and snapped his fingers. "Wait till my mom hears I met someone that she'll actually approve of"

"A mentally unstable smoker?" Alex raised a brow and the shorter laughed.

"Charming, funny, negative for HIV, in college, intelligent, strong, handsome-"

"Mmm I think you're listing things you like now." He smiled kindly and pressed their lips together. "My mom will approve of you too. My dad's an ass though."

"Mine too! We should make them meet and have coffee! They can bitch together about their homosexual sons." Nelson grinned and Alex flinched.

"My dad would probably try coming up with a plan to slaughter us and convince your dad to follow along." He frowned. "My last partner he bribed to leave me and never see me again." Alex ran a hand through his hair.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, paid him a huge chunk to never even think of my name again." Alex frowned.

"He is an ass!"

"Yup. But my mom's sweet. Well step mom. Don't know much about my birth mom except she died mysteriously when I was four and we flew to Russia." He cleared his throat. "That's where he met Irinushka, Noah's mother." He laughed. "His real name is Miloslav Noah Ignatius Anderson." He chuckled and shook his head. "He hates his real name. It doesn't translate so he chose Noah when we moved, his middle name."

"What's your middle name?" Nelson asked with a smile.

"Alexander James Cormac Anderson." He said with a sigh.

"I like it, sounds . . . masculine." He grinned.

"Mmm Well Alexander means to defend, James is he who supplants, Cormac means son of defilement and Anderson means manly."

"Son of defilement." He stared at him.

"Yeah, red hair, black eyes when I was born, unplanned, skinny as fuck as a newborn, mom called me 'skeletor' and I didn't cry." He shrugged. "I was 'demonic'"

"That's rude!" Nelson huffed and Alex chuckled.

"It's alright, he can think what he wants." He kissed the shorter, making him melt. "I'm a bit sleepy, want to grab a nap in the mean time?"

"Sure." Nelson cuddled up to him and smiled, breathing in the cinnamon scent as his hair was played with.

 _ **JASON**_

Jason hung up the phone and frowned deeply, staring as his hands. Kyle didn't want him anymore. He sighed and sniffed, wiping the tears before they even dared to fall. Now what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to find someone as awesome as Kyle? As understanding? As loving? Did he fuck up?

One thing was for sure, he just had to know who the fuck this Noah character was. And maybe pummel his face in . . . only maybe. Unless Kyle was happier with him than he was with Jason . . . then what?

He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts clouding his judgement. Kyle was an adult… if he wanted to be with some other guy, then… no. He wouldn't have it. Kyle was Jason's boyfriend and his alone! He'd be damned if he let anyone steal away his beloved!

 _ **NOAH**_

Noah smiled as they slipped into the hotel room, the sun only just starting to set. Alex shifted on the far bed, blankets pulled up around him, his back to them. Noah and Kyle snuck over and smiled as they saw Alex's arm wrapped around Nelson's waist, both breathing deeply, the shorter's back against the larger chest, snuggled together and into the mattress.

Alex let out a snore and Nelson elbowed him in his sleep, the older grumbling and holding him closer. They snickered and walked over to the couch, the taller turning to him.

"You did a lot of movements today, let me check your stitches." Noah shook his head and covered his midsection. "Why not?" Kyle frowned at him.

"You'll think I'm disgusting." He whispered.

"No, I won't." He reached out and slowly started to undo the younger's button up shirt, blue eyes casted downwards as the item was pushed off thin shoulders. Kyle ignored how thin the boy was and focused on the stitching, running his fingers over the healing wounds.

"They look alright." He said sweetly. Noah bit his lip. "What is it?"

"If I tell you something, you have to swear not to repeat it."

"Of course." He helped the other sit down.

"W-when they were . . . hurting me." He flinched unable to use the word. "Some of the things they said . . . for the first time in my life I was ashamed to be gay." He admitted, his eyes watering. Kyle let out a sound that Noah didn't know, and pulled him close, rubbing his arm.

"It's alright Noah. You should never feel ashamed of how you were born. It's not anyone's fault because there's nothing wrong." He pressed his lips to soft hair and Noah breathed in his scent. "What did they say that made you feel so terrible?"

"The world would be better off with one less fag polluting it." He buried his head in the strong shoulder. "No one would miss a scrawny queer like me, that even my own father was probably ashamed of me." He was whispering now, remembering how cold the tiles felt against his bare skin, the sting of the towels. He closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize for crying! For what they said! They're assholes." He ran his fingers through Noah's hair. The smaller felt the taller tilt his head up and sat straight when lips gently grazed against his, a hands slipping along his cheek and into his hair as their tongues slipped out and tapped together, eyes closed.

Kyle leaned forwards and Noah leaned back, letting the taller lay him down on the soft couch, wrapping his arms around the older's neck, one slipping into the honey strands, the other reaching down the broad back, gripping the light coloured shirt.

Kyle backed up, the top sliding off and moved back in, pressing his mouth a touch bit harder against the smaller's. Noah locked his legs behind the strong back and arched into him when fingertips gently trailed up and down his sides, shaky breaths leaving him.

Noah nipped the taller's lip and felt him shiver, a moan slipping out before he trailed eager kisses along the teen's jaw and down his neck.

"Ehem." They pulled apart and looked up, Alex standing behind the couch in his sweats, a raised brow. "Yeah, not with me in the room please." He headed over to the mini fridge and yanked out a coke. "Nelson, want one?"

"Mmm yeah please." He mumbled sleepily from the bed, yawning loudly. Kyle sat up followed by Noah and Nelson raised a brow at them. "Uhm, Kyle . . . what about Jason?"

"We ah, we decided to see other people . . ." he ran a hand through his hair and gave a nervous laugh. Noah blushed and the boy with blue hair shrugged.

"Well he seems nice at least. You fit well as a top. You never really came across as the bitch to me." He grinned and Kyle threw a couch pillow at him.

"Would you shut up?"

"Nope!" Nelson snapped his fingers and Alex chuckled, his phone going off.


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Sexual Situations**

 _ **ALEX**_

"Yeah?"

" _Alex Anderson? This is your lawyer."_

"Ok?" He raised a brow.

" _The DNA found in Noah was a match to three people, they couldn't identify the fourth. Do you still wish to press charges?"_

"Of course I do!" he snapped before calming himself.

" _Alright. I'll set everything up. How's Noah?"_

"He's ok, thanks for asking." He sighed and gave a soft smile, relaxing and leaning against the wall.

" _Alright. I'll call you after I've figured things out. You should call your father, let him know what's happening."_

"No, I'm not bothering with him."

" _Alright, if you're sure."_ They said their goodbye's and hung up.

"Who was that?" Noah cocked his head to the side.

"Lawyer. They identified three of your attackers. I'm pressing charges."

"Alex!"

"Noah! You're fifteen years old! They're in their mid-twenties!" He snapped.

"F-fifteen?" Kyle's eyes widened. "You said sixteen!"

"Close enough!"

"You're born in August, you just turned fifteen. Nice try though." Alex felt the rage. "It's statutory rape Noah, I'm pressing charges. I don't care how fucking minor it turns out, as long as they're gone and you're safe."

"Did you have to tell him my age?!" Noah hissed, pointing towards Kyle and glaring daggers.

"Yes, don't pop your fucking stitches. I can't believe how irresponsible you can be!" he hollered, the shorter squaring his shoulders standing his ground.

"I didn't want to give people one more damn reason to hurt me! So I lied about being under age!"

"A lie like that could have spared your damn virginity!" Alex felt the anger at its boiling point. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" his voice cracked and he turned away, his fist lightly pressed to his mouth, swallowing his lump, but he couldn't. "Fuck!" He stormed forwards and slammed the bathroom door. He paced a few times in the large area and turned one the sink, the boiling water steaming up the mirror. He wanted to hit something. God he wanted to hurt something.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Alex?" It was Nelson. He shut the water off and opened the door. "You're crying." He slipped in and reclosed the door. "You alright?" Should he tell him? Tell him what else was going on? So much had happened between them in a short period of time… but earlier Nelson missed a call… and it was eating him up and putting him on edge.

"Yeah, I'm alright." No he wouldn't. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. Well, maybe . . . "Who's Manny?" Nelson shifted uncomfortably.

"My Ex."

"May I please have a little more detail?" He asked calmly, sitting on the tub, motioning for the shorter to sit on the toilet. Nelson frowned.

"I thought he was the one. He's the reason I moved down here. I even reapplied for Tech and they amazingly had an opening for me. But it didn't work. He seemed perfect. We finished each other's sentences, topped each other, it felt so . . . amazing. But . . . he had been cheating on me the whole time." He frowned. "He swore his best friend was straight but I caught them fucking. Like an idiot I went back, and caught him again, and again until I got fed up and left." He ran a hand through his hair.

Alex nodded, digesting the information. "Would you take him back?"

"God no. Especially not now." He leaned over and kissed the taller's forehead. "Not after a catch like you." Alex smiled at him.

"Thanks for being honest. C'mon, let's head back out." They left the room and Noah was pacing, still ranting whilst Kyle frowned at him.

"I just can't believe him! He's bitching about how I'm irresponsible! _Me!_ I'm not the one ignoring the fact that I'm a father!"

"Noah!" Alex's voice raised and the shortest spun, startled.

"A-Alex." The taller stormed forwards, and without thinking, slammed the smaller up against the wall.

"Alex!" Nelson and Kyle rushed forwards as he locked eyes with his brother, teary blue ones staring at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Alex! I didn't mean to bring it up!" Alex backed off and gripped his hair, bending over, a noise filled the room that sounded full of despair and it took him a moment to realize it was his. "I'm sorry" Alex shook his head and grabbed his coat and tossed it on, leaving quickly, Nelson following, the sound of Noah's crying filling the hall, Kyle holding him.

"A-Alex?"

"Gimme a minute. You can follow but I need to walk before I explode." The shorter nodded and followed him down the three flights of stairs and out into the street. They walked for a long time until they came to a park bench, sitting on it. He lit up a smoke, offering one to Nelson who took it gratefully.

"Alright. I'm going to explain the whole father thing." Nelson nodded looking awkward. "When I was sixteen I went through a phase. I wanted to know what was so special about girls. I slept with one and she got pregnant. We had a plan. Even though I wasn't in love with her or attracted to her." He sighed and blew out a puff of smoke. "My father paid her at seven months to disappear. I've never even seen my kids. I don't know if they were even born. I just know they're twin boys by the ultrasound I was at." He frowned.

"I would have gone for custody. She was mentally unstable. I hope she smartened up and the kids are okay." Alex sat back and looked at Nelson. "I didn't tell you because they're not technically a part of my life. I've hired Private investigators but they never find anything. My father gets to them first."

"I'm sorry." Alex gave a small shrug.

"It's only a matter of time before he calls you and offers an impeccable sum of money."

"I'm not going anywhere Alex. There isn't enough money in the world." He cupped the taller's face and pressed their mouth together, someone yelling something obscene. Nelson flipped them off.

"It's getting really dark, we should head back. How did you know about Manny?" He raised a brow, starting to walk with Alex.

"Your phone went off and it showed his name but it hung up before I could wake you."

"Oh." He frowned. Manny was probably trying to get him back again. "Well it doesn't matter if he calls. Okay a little, my stuff is still there." He frowned.

"Hey uhm, I was wondering. Noah picked your hometown for our winter vacation thing and my parents are supposed to come down and rent the best hotel and shit. You wanna join in for dinner?"

"Y-yeah!" He grinned

"Keep in mind my dad's an ass. I apologize ahead of time for his behaviour and blunt comments." He muttered darkly. His phone went off and he looked at it. "Speak of the Devil. What?"

" _Alexander, is that how you answer your phone?"_

"It is when you call." Alex breathed in his toxic smoke and sighed. "Why'd you call at midnight?"

" _What's this I hear about Noah getting hurt and raped?"_

"Yeah, some assholes beat him and raped him. I've pressed charges."

" _Why?"_

"What do you mean why?" His voice dropped to a growl. Nelson looked shocked, obviously being able to hear Mr. Anderson.

" _Maybe they finally beat the gay out of him, Lord knows it never worked on you."_

"Oh fuck you!" He hung up and scowled, jamming his hands in his pockets. "We should head back."

 _ **KYLE**_

Kyle rolled over and yawned, spooning up behind Noah, soft snores leaving the younger as he tried to breathe through his stuffed nose. The door opened and Nelson and Alex finally slipped in.

"He asleep?" Alex asked in his deep voice, walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, cried for a long time. He feels really guilty about what he said."

"I know." He pressed his lips to Noah's temple the shorter turning around and pressing his face into Kyle's chest. "I'm glad he has someone like you." He squeezed the younger's shoulder and got up heading to the other bed where Nelson was stripping down to his underwear, holding the covers up for the redhead, Alex stripping as well. Kyle's eyes bulged as he took in the strong back and sexy ass. Nelson made a sound from the front.

"Holy shit you're hung." Nelson breathed out.

"You didn't notice when it was jammed up your arse?" Alex laughed out, climbing into bed.

"Uh no! I was busy enjoying it! And it was under the blankets." Nelson rolled his eyes and Alex pulled him into his arms, rolling him on top to sleep on his chest as he lied on his back. Nelson let out a giggle and Kyle smiled closing his eyes.

. . . . . . . . .

Kyle blinked the sleep back and slowly sat up as Noah carefully spun about the room, putting objects back where they went, singing along to an older song. He got up shocked at the soft but strong voice carried through the room as he sang. He was amazing.

He was surprised when Alex had cut in singing the second half of the verse as they chimed in together for the course, even managing to stir Nelson awake. They laughed and turned, grinning at Kyle and the half asleep boy in the other bed.

"Not bad, both of you are amazing, now stop singing so I can get my beauty sleep!" Nelson plopped the pillow on his head. Alex jogged up and yanked it away.

"Awe! Come on sunshine! Smile bright! Sing and dance and get your ass out of the bed!" He yanked the other up.

"Oi! I'm sleeping!"

"Not no more! Up! Up! Up ya get!" Nelson let out a moan of complaint as he found himself standing, strong arms around him. Kyle laughed and clapped.

"Eh! You got him up before noon! Miracles!" Nelson flipped him off, snuggling into the strong chest. Alex grinned.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. It's not that hard ya know." He pressed his lips to the sleepy one's cheek. "All you have to do is promise to have sex with him-"

"And I'm up!" Nelson cheered, arms in the air, Kyle laughing and shaking his head.

"See?" Alex pressed their lips together and Nelson held him in place, the kiss becoming more intense.

"Ewww!" Noah covered his eyes and snickered, Alex breaking the kiss much to Nelson's disproval. Kyle went to his bag and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. The picture of Jason shirtless he had taken a while back slipped out and Noah picked it up. He flinched when the smaller's eyes glanced at his own torso, a frown falling on his face.

What was he supposed to say now? Don't worry I prefer your ribcage over his pecs? "Noah?"

"Sorry! Here." He handed the photo over. "He's very handsome."

"Yeah, he is!" Nelson grinned and snapped his fingers. Alex swatted him and motioned to his brother whose face looked drawn. "But you're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Gee thanks." Noah rolled his eyes and thumped off to the little kitchen area. "Pancakes good?"

"Yeah." The others agreed and he started. Kyle walked up to Nelson and whacked him.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"Look, I loved Jason alright, his body was fantastic but I want to be a top. I don't want someone taller and stronger, I want someone smaller that _I_ can dominate. Yes he's a bit thin but he's sick and I'm trying to help him get better." Alex held a small smile and his phone went off.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" He answered it. "What do you want you asshole?!" he paused. "Oh hi mum." Noah laughed from the other end of the room. "Uh no, I didn't know it was dad's number, I uh, thought it was a sales person again. You know I love you right?" He gave a nervous laugh and they could hear the gentle woman yelling at the other end.

" _Alexander! That is not how we raised you! You do not answer the phone that way no matter who's calling!"_

"Yes mum, sorry mum." He frowned.

" _I know you knew it was his number!"_

"He told me Noah deserved to be raped mum!"

" _WHAT?! JAMES ERNEST ANDERSON! I'll call you back Alex!"_ Alex sighed and hung up.

"Now she'll yell at him and not me." He grinned.

"Dad said what?" Noah's eyes watered and Alex flinched. "Forgot you could hear."

"I don't want to see him this break!" He yelled defiantly.

"Noah-"

"No!" He turned on his heel and slammed the bathroom door.

"Did your dad really say that?" Kyle asked and Nelson nodded. Alex headed after Noah and Kyle sat with Nelson on the bed.

"Do you really want to be with Noah?"

"Yeah, I do." Kyle felt the smile spread across his face as he watched the shorter slowly come out of the washroom, Alex leading him back over to the pancake mix, helping him make it.

"Why?" Nelson cocked his head to the side, his blue hair growing enough that his roots had started to show.

"He's sweet, innocent, kind, and so many things." He smiled. "I close my eyes and think of him, when I sleep I dream of holding him, kissing him." Nelson made kissing noises and Kyle whacked him with a pillow.

"Oi!"

"Don't make fun of me asshole!" He glared and Nelson rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." He frowned. "I'm glad you still found love."

"Thanks, I'm glad you found someone awesome too." Kyle gave his shoulder a pat. Noah stretched and sighed.

"Alright. Help me move the couch then." Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't pop your stitches."

"I won't!" They cleared the area and Noah grinned as Alex turned on the stereo. A nice beat flooded the room and Noah suddenly bent over backwards into a flawless bridge, kicking his feet up in a handstand and spreading them into the splits.

"Shit." Nelson's eyes widened and he gapped, Kyle smirking.

"Oh yeah, and he's flexible." He winked, watching as Noah took one hand away and twisted his hips, Alex watching carefully and nodding.

"And up." He said. Noah's legs went straight up, then down, one after the other until he was standing again. "Good."

"That was hot." Nelson said loudly, gapping. Noah blushed and Kyle shoved Nelson.

"Well he's mine so back off." The swimmer half-glared, half-smirked. Noah giggled.

"What can you do?" Neslon nodded at Alex who raised a brow.

"Mostly Hip hop and break dancing. Bit of contemporary." He shrugged. "No I'm not showing you." He smirked. "I'm not showing up my brother."

"It's ok Alex." Noah said bashfully.

"Naw, besides, not in the mood. I'll work on the pancakes, you go smooch with Kyle." Noah blushed and Kyle did as well, the smaller wrapping his arms around his waist, his bright blue eyes staring up at him. He closed his and leaned down, feeling the petal soft lips on his, hands slipping up into his hair. He rubbed the narrow hips and smiled into the gentle kiss. He pulled back and saw Nelson and Alex turn off the kitchen equipment and slowly walk out the door, closing it. Alex gave him alone time? Not that he would really need it since he was not sleeping with a fifteen year old boy.

He moved back in though and brought their mouths together. "Did I ever tell you how hot and bothered it makes me when you dance?" He whispered, pressing his excitement into Noah's hip. Hadn't he just decided not to do this? Noah shivered against him.

"You're so damn flexible." He trailed his fingers to the other's thigh, pulling it upwards, sliding his hand up along the other's calf until the shorter's heel was against his chest. Kyle realized that if he bent his knees just right, and both were naked, he could actually slip into the smaller.

He closed his eyes and pressed their mouths together hard, feeling the shorter's excitement as well as he put the thinner's leg down and led him to the bed. He slipped between parted thighs, unable to help himself.

Their mouths moved as one, hands gliding along each other's bodies, Pants falling from their mouths.

"W-wait." Kyle pulled back with difficulty. "I can't."

"W-why not?"

"It's illegal Noah." He whispered, pressing their lips together. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kyle." He smiled. He was so understanding. Here he was harder than hell and agreeing to _not_ have sex. He rolled off and continued their lip lock. He really did have something special with Noah.


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Sexual Situations**

 _ **NELSON**_

Alex closed the door and snickered.

"You think they'll have sex?" Nelson asked.

"Nope." Alex grinned. "Kyle's smart, Noah's under age." He stretched. "We have to head back tomorrow. Get back to school."

"Can't we just . . . drop out?" Nelson asked.

"Nelson." Alex's tone took on a parental one. _Here we go_ he thought. "I've already got five years of college under my belt, I can be done if I want, but you . . . you should continue, finish at least one program if you want an awesome job." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're amazing Nelson, but . . . I have a problem with someone who feels no guilt living off the rich husband." Nelson nodded understandingly. He was rather lazy.

"I don't care what you do as a career or for a job, as long as there is something. Even if you're a stay at home dad to an adopted child or whatever, some sort of impact." He stared at his feet. "I want you in my life Nelson. I really do. Tell you what. Finish your degree, move in with me and I don't care if all your do is the dishes." He pressed their lips together, Nelson's chest swelling. "But finish that degree or certificate, or whatever it is."

"Really? You want me to move in? You can actually see a future with me?" He was in shock.

"Yes, yes and yes." Alex nodded and pressed their mouths together. "You'll be the first partner I'm bringing to meet my parents. You already met my mom, and I hope I can meet yours too at the break, when this semester is done. Then we can continue college. After that, you can be done."

"O-ok." Nelson nodded. Alex wiped his cheek and he realized he'd started crying. He let out a sob and Alex pulled him close.

"Shh, it's alright Nel."

"I haven't even told my mom about me and Manny!" He yelled covering his eyes. "She's going to kill me!"

"No she won't. I'll sit with you whilst you call her ok? Whenever you're ready." For the first time in a long while he wanted his mom. He took out his phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Mom"

" _Nelson! What's wrong?!"_

"Manny and I broke up about a week ago and I've started seeing this other guy and he's totally amazing! I'm sorry I left you for a relationship that failed!" He cried into the phone.

" _Oh Nelson! Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, Alex, the other guy I met, he's really amazing mom and Kyle's with me, he dumped Jason for Alex's little brother."

" _Oh dear, sounds like quite the conundrum." He knew she was frowning._

"I'm sorry that the whole reason I stayed behind fell apart and now I can't come home because I'm taking college classes!" He slid down the wall, Alex giving him some space.

" _Nelson it's alright. I warned you but . . . you need to make your own mistakes too. I'm proud of you for sticking with college though, very proud."_ He sniffed and nodded even though she couldn't see it. _"Am I going to get to meet this boyfriend at least?"_

"Yeah, wanna talk to him? He's standing right next to me."

" _Sure."_ He passed the phone over.

"Hello Mrs. Glassman, nice to kinda-sorta meet you." He smiled. "Alright, Felicia it is . . . yes ma'am, I'm actually taking a trip down there at the winter break with my brother Noah." He laughed at something she said. "My HIV status?" Oh god she didn't! "I'm Negative." He chuckled and nodded. "Oh? Well that's one he didn't tell me." He winked at Nelson, obviously not bothered with the fact that he dated someone positive. "Oh yeah? That's neat. Yeah? Well I doubt my father would come to a dinner but I'm sure my mother would love to. Here, I'll pass you back to Nelson."

"Hi mom."

" _Hey sweetie. He seems wonderful."_

"He is." He smiled. They talked for a bit longer and finally hung up.

"She seems lovely."

"She can be a witch." He smiled and got up, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders.

"We should head back in."

 _ **JASON**_

"When's Kyle coming back?" Melissa flopped onto the couch next to her brother. Jason was taken aback by the sudden question. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know if he is."

"What do you mean?" she frowned. He did so as well and leaned back in the kitchen chair, his homework sprawled along the table.

"Long distance relationships, like with me and Kyle, don't usually last monkey. I love him and he loves someone else."

"Oh honey." His mom rubbed his shoulders and he frowned.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "I've got class." He got up and grabbed his belongings in a jumbled mess, jamming them in his bag, heading to the community college. He did have to admit that there was this boy in his class, a few months younger than him, named Mitchell that was very attractive. He was hurt about Kyle but he knew it would happen so he was a bit prepared.

Besides, they weren't officially apart, just separated for the time being. He walked into his class and made a decision. Mitchell had made eyes at him a few times, he had to be interested right?

"Hey, I'm Jason. Do you wanna grab coffee after class?" The boy looked up with dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"I have another class." He said in a baritone voice. Jason frowned. Maybe he got the signals mixed? "But I'm free after that."

"Yeah?" he perked up instantly.

"Yeah." Jason sat next to him, taking out his books. "So, how come you're only just reacting to my advances?" Mitchell raised a brow, his head resting on a hand, amused smirk in place.

"I had been dating. It was a long distance, slowly disintegrating relationship."

"Ah, I know the type. I was dating too, he moved away and met someone new."

"Exactly!" Jason grinned. Someone understood him. Mitchell smiled and nodded.

"So, hopefully this coffee thing will go well."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Do you play any sports?" Jason asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, mostly Volleyball and tennis though. You?"

"Basketball."

"Hot." Mitchell winked at him. Jason blushed. "Oh uhm, before we move any further, I need to know if you're a top or a bottom." He asked bluntly. Jason stared at him for a long moment

"W-what? That's kind of . . . personal." He made a face.

"Well I need to know that way I don't end up in a relationship that won't work . . . again."

"Oh, I'm a, I'm a… top." His face heated up significantly as he whispered the last word out. Mitchell snickered at his shyness.

"Perfect, I'm a bottom." He smiled at him.

"Great." He found himself grinning back uncontrollably. It felt nice talking with another boy, one that was as attracted to him as he was to them. Maybe he had hope after all. The dark blonde squeezed his forearm before opening up his textbook, the teacher starting today's lesson.

Jason found himself watching Mitchell more than the teacher. Every so often his eyes would lock with the other's brown from the corner of the shorter's eye. Mitchell would just smile and continue taking his notes, not saying a word to discourage Jason.

 _ **NOAH**_

"You ready?" Kyle squeezed his shoulder as they stood on the edge of their campus.

"As ready as I can be. On the upside there's only a week before the dance." Noah smiled and linked his fingers with Kyle, heading up the lawn, through the area. They took the long way to their dorms before finally slipping in and closing the door. "I kinda missed it here."

"Me too. I miss being able to look to my right and see you doing something goofy." Kyle pinched his cheek and he laughed. "And we can help each other out. Also I'm gonna join the swim team ok? And I would love for you to be in the stands, but if not I understand."

"I-I can be in the stands." He blushed and smiled gleefully when Kyle tilted his head up, pressing their lips together.

"Mmm I'm glad." He started unpacking his things, bumping hips purposely every so often, snickering. "Okay, Alex wrote out a food schedule we're supposed to stick to for your health." He stated. Noah frowned but nodded.

"Uhm, at night . . . are we still gonna sleep alone, in our own beds." He asked quietly.

"If that's what you want."

"No." Noah admitted. "I want to share your bed." He linked their fingers together and Kyle smiled softly.

"I'd love that. Now, don't you have an activity to do?" he teased.

"Yeah but I can skip just this once." He reached up, fixing the taller's collar, moving in close.

"Oh?" Kyle placed his hands on thin hips, pulling him flush against him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the slim neck, Noah moaning and moving his head to the side, shivering against the strong body. He closed his eyes, pressing his own lips against the strong neck. Hands slipped down to his arse and he let out a heavy breath, the taller carefully laying him down on his bed.

Their tongues twined and Kyle pushed one leg up and onto his shoulder, grinding down. He was so damn sexually frustrated, even Noah could tell. He wanted to help him.

He went to grind back and hissed, feeling one of the stitches start to pop.

"Shit." Kyle backed off immediately and checked. "It's not bleeding that much, not even a trail."

"Good." He pushed the other down onto his back.

"Noah?"

"Shh." The smaller started popping buttons on the light coloured shirt, trailing kisses down the broad chest. He couldn't help it, the sight and smell of Kyle's body always excited him. He pressed his lips to a pert bud, nipping it. Kyle arched and let out a breathy moan, his hands sliding into the younger's hair.

Noah continued to trail his kisses downwards, carefully unbuckling the other's belt. He let his tongue trace some of the abs as he pulled the belt off, unbuttoning the taller's jeans and pulling down the zipper. The first hint of his bulge was showing and Noah shivered.

Kyle lifted his hips as his bottoms were removed, his boxers following closely after. Noah's breath hitched as he took in the sight of the older male, a burning sensation running through him. God he wanted Kyle. He wanted Kyle in him. But he knew better, so instead.

"Oh fuck!" Kyle Arched and let out a moan. Noah concentrated on his breathing and movements. He was nervous about doing this, but excited too. He wanted Kyle to feel good. He didn't know how long he pleasure the taller, but he didn't mind, the noises were worth it.

Kyle's breathing suddenly picked up and Noah jumped slightly surprised. He smiled bashfully when he was pulled up, sharing a fiery kiss before cuddling up.

"Oh fuck that was amazing Noah." He breathed out with a laugh. "Mmm god you're amazing." He whispered.

"Kyle? Can I confess something?"

"Of course."

"I love you." He blurted out. Kyle blinked and slowly smiled.

"I love you too Noah." They shared a kiss, one they never had, a loving one. They poured everything they had into the kiss and their eyes started to water from the emotions that it held.


	9. Author NoteApology

A/N

Hi guys and gals. DanoR1392 here. Sorry for the long wait for the following chapter. Bear with me, it will be a bit longer. It is completed, I'm just waiting on some feedback sue to some major insecurities regarding a section of it.

It's a completed story so I will not leave you hanging. It will be completed.

Thank you for your patience,

DanoR1392


	10. Chapter 9 - Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Sexual Situations, Anal**

 _ **ALEX**_

"Great, back here." Nelson frowned.

"Well I've got a surprise for you at least."

"Yeah?" Alex nodded at Nelson and drove up to a strange little house. "Where are we?"

"I'm renting it until the end of the school year. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, living room, dining room and a hot tub in the back." He winked.

"Oh?" Nelson looked timid.

"I want you to move in with me. You can have your own little getaway room when I'm being a pain and I'll have mine, then we can share the bedroom." Alex offered, slipping out and closing the door.

"I-I'd love to!"

"Oh good because you're stuff's already here. It's not unpacked though." He blushed.

"How'd you . . ."

"I looked up Manny and kindly asked him to help me pack and load your things. He cried at me and wanted me to tell you all his millions of apologies as we loaded the car. I didn't want you to have to go through feeling guilty about leaving him."

"Thanks." He hugged Alex tight. "A hot tub? Really?" He smirked and Alex laughed, nodding.

"And we can put rainbow flag stickers in the windows even if you want. Broadcast it, I don't care." He pulled the other into the already furnished house. "I just moved my furniture since its temporary, when we get a place we plan to stay longer than a few months I'll let you go wild."

"You sure that's a wise idea?" Nelson smirked devilishly.

"I've seen your wardrobe, you can't surprise me. But I can still surprise you." He winked and pulled him through the hall and into the living room, a nice TV, lots of CD's and a beautiful couch and coffee table.

"Wow, it seems so . . . high class." Nelson looked uncomfortable.

"My mom chose it. I wanted a black leather couch and a dark purple blanket on it. Maybe green." He grinned. "I would love a bright yellow kitchen, maybe a light pink bathroom, the rest a light green, our bedroom a darker shade of whatever." He shrugged and Nelson looked ecstatic.

"My study has to be like, Florissant Orange! NO! A Florissant Rainbow!" Alex laughed.

"It can be whatever you want, it'll be your area." Alex grinned. "Mine will be apple Green." He grinned. "Black furniture no doubt."

"I like your fashion sense. Even if your wardrobe has no colour so far."

"You haven't seen my canary yellow shirt." Alex snickered.

"No way!"

"Yup!" He grinned and pulled him into their shared room, all the walls still an off white. He opened the closet, one side Nelson's vibrantly coloured clothes, the other mostly dark with a few colours that stuck out like his fire-hydrant red pants. He waited patiently for Nelson to notice.

"Omigod! Cowboy boots?! No way!"

"You should see the cow print pants and matching hat." Alex smiled. "I went through a country phase a while back."

"That is so awesome! Cowboys are sooo sexy." Nelson groaned and bit his lip. "Put them on?"

"Wha'? now?" Alex blinked confused.

"Yeah, why not?" Nelson moaned out. "It'll make me horny."

"You're already horny." Alex chuckled and shifted. "It's been a long time since I wore them, I don't know if I can even get them up my thighs anymore. I used to be a stick." He shrugged out. Truth be told he was a bit embarrassed of that part of him now. A flashback of him riding a mechanical bull and setting a record flashed through his head. Followed by the hot older cowboy that fucked him. He cleared his throat.

"Can I wear it then?" Nelson stared at him with huge, hopeful eyes.

"Definitely." Alex picked through his closet until he found what he was looking for, handing the items over. Nelson stripped down to his underwear, Alex admiring his back end, and slipped the pants up his thighs. "They fit you great!"

"Yeah?!" Nelson did them up and looked down. They hugged his hips perfectly. He slipped the boots on, a bit big, but manageable, and then the hat.

"Fuck you look hot."

"I know right?!" He beamed and turned, the closet door being a full length mirror. He twirled and checked out his rear, a grin on his face the whole time.

"Keep them, they don't fit me anymore." Alex smiled. "I wore them four years ago."

"Really? So I can keep them?" Alex nodded as Nelson strolled up to him as sexy as he could, determination in his eyes. "I'm really, really horny Alex." The taller groaned.

"Oh yeah? And what do you plan to do about it? And what do you expect me to do?" He leaned down and bit the younger's ear, making him gasp.

"Oh gods that's good. I want to have sex again."

"Mmm that sounds amazing." Alex smirked.

"I want to have it somewhere exotic, not just on a bed. I want something more . . . exciting."

"Take your pick, tables, walls, washer, dryer, hot tub, shower, counters-"

"All of them, fuck I just want to have sex and never stop." He gripped Alex by his collar. "I want you to fuck me hard, make me scream, make it amazing."

"I can do that." He lifted the shorter up, legs wrapping around his waist. It was then he realized the other was just under his chin. Nelson crashed their mouths together, teeth clashing. He pushed the other against the wall, Nelson moaning loudly. They stumbled through the house and Alex slammed the smaller boy down onto the kitchen table.

He yanked down the cowboy pants, boots falling to the floor and undid his bottoms, climbing on top.

"Oh fuck yes." Nelson pressed a hand to Alex's chest as the older pulled out a lubed condom from his jeans pocket, tearing it open and rolling it on. He couldn't help his own excitement at what he was going to do. He pushed forwards and Nelson groaned, relaxing his body.

Nelson wrapped his legs around the taller's wait and let out a gasp as Alex shoved forwards, aiming for his prostate. "Ohmigod! Do that again!" He arched high under the redhead and Alex grunted, thrusting again, closing his eyes and letting out controlled breaths. Nelson was so fucking hot and the noises he made, damn. He pressed their lips together hard and continued his rhythm, the shorter crying out with each thrust, gripping his shirt tight.

He didn't know how long they stayed their but he did know when it was time to move. The table creaked and he rolled off, still sheathed inside his lover, pressing him into a wall, continuing his thrusting, Nelson gripping him and moaning enthusiastically as he rolled he hips into him.

"On the floor, lie down." He said quickly. Alex carefully did as told, the shorter never being emptied. A jolt ran through him as the other gripped his biceps and rocked against him, head tossing back "Oh god that's deep!" He breathed out and bounced faster. "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" He cried out and Alex watched as if in a trance, the pearly substance leaving the blue haired boy in strings. He felt his own orgasm and moaned loudly, Nelson collapsing on his chest exhausted. Both chuckled. "Holy shit that was fucking amazing."

"Mmm yes it was." He held the shorter tight against his chest, breathing in his scent. "You're amazing."

 _ **KYLE**_

"Ok, ready?"

"No, not really." Noah frowned and Kyle smiled.

"You can do it."

"No I can't Kyle!" He gripped the bare pecks. Kyle chuckled at Noah, wearing a baggy t-shirt, swim trunks, a floating around his waist and on his arms, their feet in the pool. The adult pool.

"It's ok, it's only up to your armpits." Kyle reassure, although he knew that would be the deepest the other ever got. "I'm here Noah, I won't let go, I promise." He pressed their lips together and slid in, putting his arms out for the shorter. Noah edged a bit closer and Kyle waited patiently for the smaller. Slowly Noah slipped in and Kyle made sure to keep the other up a little, before gradually letting his feet touch.

"O-oh." Noah kept his arms up, nervously lowering them, hands still on his hips. "Oh."

"You said that." Kyle smiled at him. Noah swayed slightly, the water washing around him. He suddenly froze and Kyle locked eyes. "You're ok Noah, I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it!" Noah nodded. It was hard for him, Kyle could tell and he felt so proud. This was their fifth time in total and he was pleased with the result. He didn't expect him to become an expert, just able to enjoy a little and in case he ever fell in.

"You don't have to go any deeper Noah." He nodded.

"C-can we get out?" he looked pleadingly at him.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get a coffee."

"C-can we just stay in our dorm?" Noah bit his lip.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get something from the cafeteria."

"Thanks."

They had ended up skipping the Halloween dance, catching up on work instead. And eventually the dreaded day came. Christmas break.

"I'm scared." Noah whispered, standing Next to Kyle, Alex on his other side, Nelson by his brother.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long. Hopefully." Alex grumbled. They slowly walked into the hotel and up the elevator to the most expensive hotel room there was in the city.

Alex stretched out his hand and gave a strong knock. A tall young man, around 6'5", maybe twenty five years old with jet black hair and green eyes greeted them. His shoulders were nearly a meter wide, a carrot body type making his face look even longer.

"Alex, Noah . . . and guests." His eyes landed on Nelson's vibrant green hair and eyebrows. "Dad's gonna kill you."

"Who is it John?" A female voice rang. Noah's mom opened the door wider and let out a happy sound, pulling him in close. "Oh sweetie! Come in, come in!"

"Are they finally here?" Mr. Anderson's voice boomed. They stared awed at the nearly seven foot man, huge shoulders and a mean ass look that was naturally stuck to his face. "What the fuck is that?" He pointed at Nelson.

"My boyfriend." Alex rolled his eyes and pulled Nelson in, the smaller still gawking at how tall the man was. "He's 6'7" just so you know." Alex informed continuing. Noah looked around nervously and then…

"Great, it's back."

"Hi Mike." He did look like a buffer Noah, except his eyes and hair were a bit duller.

"Don't talk to me freak."

"Mikhail!" Mrs. Anderson's eyes nearly fell out, a thick Russian accent filling the room. "Apologize to your brother!"

"No." He walked off and flopped onto the couch.

"It's alright mum, really." Noah gave a bashful look and Kyle rubbed his back, Mr. Anderson scowling at them.

"I'd really rather if they left." He said bluntly. Nelson shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh thank god, then I can go to." Alex let out a sigh.

"No, Alexander, you're staying." His voice left no room for argument, but Alex found a way.

"Really? Cuz last I checked, I'm twenty dad I can leave when I please. Besides, you obviously don't approve of my boyfriend and it would be rude to make him leave now wouldn't it? Or at least, that's what you taught me." His arms folded defiantly. Noah hid slightly behind Kyle.


	11. Chapter 10: Snatched

**Hey guys. Third last chapter!**

 **Chapter 10: Snatched**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Mild Violence, Mild Sexual Situations**

 _ **NELSON**_

Nelson bit his lip. He didn't mind leaving, really. Especially with this huge homophobe there.

"You dare talk back to me?" Mr. Anderson glared daggers at Alex, but the shorter stood his ground.

"You're damn right I do." They sprang back shocked when James grabbed his son by the collar and slammed him against the wall, a crack sounding.

"James!" Mrs. Anderson's voice sounded panicked. Alex continued to look unfazed. His father lifted him off the ground by his throat. "Enough!" she yelled. He dropped Alex and the younger coughed, Nelson hesitantly going over, checking his neck.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Alex got up and cleared his throat. "It was lovely seeing you mom, Mike, John... dad." He put his hand on Noah's back, pushing him towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you." He muttered, slamming the door behind them. "Don't stop walking. Keep going." He held his brother close as finger prints slowly started showing on his pale neck. Nelson couldn't believe what he saw.

They climbed into Alex's car and headed to Kyle's home first. The drive was quiet, filled with an awkward silence. Finally they pulled into the driveway and Alex waited in the vehicle whilst Kyle introduced the bashful Noah to his parents.

"So do you have any extracurricular activities?" Kyle's father asked.

"He means sports." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, dance mostly, some volley ball, tennis, badminton that sort of thing." He blushed heavily. Kyle's dad nodded.

"Not really a basketball or football player?"

"No but I play soccer." Noah squirmed and even Nelson could tell he went inadequate to Jason.

"The best difference between him and Jason is that Noah has a genius IQ" Nelson helped... he hoped. Kyle's parents looked impressed.

"What do you plan to do with that brain of yours?" Mrs. Meeks asked.

"I'm gonna crack down on my Psychology and Neuroscience degree next year. I wanted my first year to be more exploratory."

"I guess you can do that when you have the money to blow."

"Dad!" Kyle snapped.

"And when you're as young as Noah!" Nelson pitched in.

"How old are you, Noah?" The man of the house raised a brow at him and the small boy squirmed.

"Th-that's not the point!" Kyle shot in.

"How old is he Kyle?" His mother looked disapproving.

"Fifteen sir. Just turned."

"Jesus Kyle!" His father's mouth hit the ground and Kyle frowned.

Nelson bit his lip. Did he fuck up again? Judging by the glare Kyle shot at him he'd say yes.

"I know, I know he's really young but he's my dorm mate at college! He's extremely mature and I'm not going to do anything with him until he's legal anyways!"

"Oh god Kyle!" His dad gripped his hair and Noah shifted uncomfortably.

"U-uhm, I should go see my mom, you two coming?" Nelson hoped this would help.

"Yeah." Kyle linked his fingers with Noah and pulled him out the door, his father still yelling at him as his mom wept. Soo melodramatic!

They got to Nelson's place and Felicia stormed out. "Uh oh, think your mom called her?"

"Probably." Kyle muttered, the four of them climbing out.

"Kyle! Fifteen? _Really?!_

"It's three years difference, that's all, really!" He pleaded. "It's not even illegal!"

"That's not the point! He's so young! Are you sure you want to steal his . . . innocence from him?!"

"I'm not innocent ma'am." Noah said quietly.

"Oh? So now you're a fifteen year old that slept around?" She looked pissed. "Who knows what he might have, Kyle?!"

"Hey!" Alex's voice boomed and he narrowed his eyes at her. "He was _raped_ and _sexually harassed_. That's why he's not innocent. Don't assume my brother's a damn slut lady." He pushed Noah behind him protectively. Suddenly she realized who was standing before her.

"You must be Alex." She cleared her voice.

"Mom I can't believe you said those things!" Nelson stormed into the house, the others following. Kyle wrapped an arm around Noah protectively and Alex leaned against the wall, refusing to sit.

"I'm sorry I assumed you may have an infection. After Nelson's HIV scare the other year I just didn't want to see Kyle go through it too."

"We had him tested after the rape, he came back clean." Alex said in a monotone voice. Nelson frowned and walked over, lightly touching his arm. Alex seemed to contemplate before letting his limb rest on the shorter's shoulders, fingertips brushing Nelson's bare arm, sending tingles through him

"We're gonna head to my room for a little ok?"

"Sure. Uhm, just so you know, Jason's up there waiting." She looked guilty and Kyle's eyes nearly fell out.

"He's _here?!_ " He felt the urge to ram his head off the wall. He groaned feeling most defiantly uncomfortable.

 _ **JASON**_

He waited patiently for the others to climb up the stairs and Enter Nelson's room. Truth be told he wanted to know who this Noah was. Was he taller? Stronger? Hotter than he was? They walked in and his eyes landed on the redhead. _Holy shit! No wonder he left me. He's hot!_

"H-Hi Jason." Kyle said bashfully.

"Hey Jay-Jay! This is Alex!" Nelson hugged the redhead who smiled, kissing his temple. But then that only left . . . the short scrawny boy.

"And this-" Kyle wrapped an arm around the short blond. "-is Noah."

"Hi." He blushed and stepped closer to Kyle nervously.

"He's shy." Nelson pointed out the obvious.

"So this is the one that snatched you up?" he raised a brow but Kyle held shining bright eyes. He used to look at him with those eyes. Noah nodded and leaned against the swimmer.

"Kyle's teaching me to swim." He said softly, a beautiful baritone voice.

"And he's helping me with my bio." He smiled. "And you should see him dance and hear him sing! He's incredible!" Maybe Kyle just wanted a shot at topping? Then he'd realize he was a bottom and come back to Jason, pleading for him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and seeing you, I should head out now." He got up and stalked off quickly, trying not to think about Kyle's new love life. The one that didn't involve him.

 _ **NOAH**_

"Did I do something wrong?" He whispered softly.

"No, of course not." Kyle pulled him in close. "Jason's just upset that I moved on without him is all."

"Oh, ok." He nodded and then made a face, Alex quietly flirting with Nelson, whispering in his ear before nipping it.

"Stop making me horny when you're not gonna have sex with me! It's totally not fair!"

"Mmm but it's more fun, because then," He pushed the other's chest, making him lie down on the queen bed, slipping his hand up the inside of his thigh. "You're feistier later."

"Ew!" Noah stuck his tongue out and Nelson flipped him off, Alex and him back to sucking face. They did that a lot.

"So, uhm . . ." Kyle looked away uncomfortably. "Whatcha wanna do?" _something sexual_. Noah pushed the thought away then considered it. Alex was ok with making out with Nelson right there . . . why couldn't he make out with Kyle?

He moved towards Kyle who was now sitting on Nelson's chair, and straddled his thighs. "N-Noah?!" his eyes widened and shot to the other occupants but the shorter brought their mouths together in a tender, passionate kiss, pouring all his sexual desires into it. Kyle let out a moan and gripped his hips before gently pushing him back. "W-wait, not right now, not with them there."

"Why? They're not embarrassed to kiss, why should we be?" Noah frowned confused.

"B-because, it's a personal, private thing." He squirmed. "Noah? Please?" The shorter slid off, nodding understandingly.

"Later?"

"We'll see." Kyle said quietly. Alex finally pulled back from his long, fiery kiss, Nelson giggling on the bed looking flushed and dazed.

"I'm good." Alex grinned and winked, Kyle blushing. Noah shot his brother a hard look. He'd kill him if he went for Kyle! Alex put his hands up in defense. "Just pointing out the obvious, not making a move." The door opened and Felicia came in with snacks, raising a brow at her son.

"Hi Ma!" Nelson gave a wave.

"Don't 'Hi Ma' me. Leave the door open." She put the snacks down, watching them skeptically.

"Ok mom, will do!" Nelson dove for the snack, grinning and munching on them, Alex watching amused. Noah shifted away from Nelson who was single handily devouring the food just fine on his own.

"Slow down Nelson, you'll choke" Kyle rolled his eyes and Nelson sat back.

"Sorry! I feel like I haven't eaten in _weeks._ " Alex raised his brow but let out a chuckle.

"H-hey Kyle?" Noah's voice was quiet as he leaned forwards. The older shifted towards the smaller.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry I practically jumped you on the chair." Kyle felt a smile tug at his lips.

"It's alright Noah. I just feel things like that should be done in private, not with an audience. And especially not with family in the room." He nodded towards Alex and the youngest blushed.

"I understand. I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks." He pressed his lips to the smaller's warm cheek before reaching out for one of the carrot sticks, all the celery and cheese already gone.

"Hey guys, uhm…" Noah shifted. "What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Alex and I are so staying here." Nelson snapped his fingers. "I'm going to have sex in my own bed!" He gave a quiet cheer, the oldest chuckling at him and shaking his head amused.

"Well I _was_ planning on having Noah stay at my parents place… But I'm not so sure about that anymore." Kyle frowned heavily.

"We can get a hotel, Noah and I." Alex shrugged. Nelson's mouth dropped. "You guys should really spend some time with your family. And Noah and I should see our mother a bit whilst we're here."

"You're probably right." Kyle agreed.

"Wha'? No! I want to spend the night with you!" Nelson gave a pout and crossed his arms. Alex rubbed his back.

"You're moving in with me. You'll have plenty of time alone with me. If you want, we can bring your bed. Or we can buy a new one." He gave a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess." He continued to brood.

"He does that sometimes." Kyle informed, nodding towards his best friend.

"Do not." The other muttered.

"Stop pouting." Alex ruffled the other's hair, receiving a scowl. "Don't get snippy or I'll get two beds and you can sleep in a separate room when we move." Nelson gapped and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just… just…"

"Disappointed. I know, I am as well. It's disrespectful to have sex in someone else's house. This is your mother's place. I do not wish to show her disrespect by having you yelling at the top of your lungs all night." He pointed out. He pulled Nelson into a hug. "Understand?"

"Yeah." He relaxed into the taller. Noah smiled as he watched his brother and Nelson. They really did seem to fit well. He could feel Kyle watching him and a different kind of smile crossed his face, his cheeks slightly red. He liked when the older would notice him.


	12. Chapter 11: Smile, You're on Camera

**Chapter 11: Smile, You're on Camera**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language**

 _ **ALEX**_

Alex let out a sigh and leaned against the wall of the hotel room. Noah had his suitcase open, humming as he went through it, searching for something strange that he didn't actually need, no doubt. He always brought such odd things on trips. His spatula, despite the fact that they would be ordering room service, or a decorative hat he would never wear or take out of the suitcase, socks with holes… apparently he was going to do _something_ with them… or so he kept saying. Alex just shrugged it off.

So when Noah ran up to him with his usual grin and held out a… "What the hell is that?"

"It's a boat!" He held up an old coat hanger he had twisted and mangled.

"If you say so." Alex raised his brow. "Aren't you an art major or something?"

"Shut up. I work with pencil usually, not wire."

"Good thing"

"I will stab you with this!" Noah half threatened, poking Alex with the blunted end. "Be nice to me." He held a smirk nevertheless and the redhead chuckled, shrugging.

"Fine. Oh Noah, it's a masterpiece. I have no idea how you managed to twist such-"

"Okay, stop that. That was the worst compliment ever" he laughed. "At least use some kind of enthusiasm in your voice! You sound like my old English teacher who, for emphasis in a book, would talk louder but still monotone."

"Mr. Jenkins, ah... I remember him…" He sighed and then frowned. "He hated me."

"You got angry and dumped coffee on his desk"

"It was cold!"

"You dumped coffee on his desk!"

"So you've said. I was also suspended and nearly expelled." He shrugged. He was a bit of an ass in high school, but those days were over. The high school part, not the ass. Noah put his mangled mess away and stared out the window.

"What's wrong?" He pushed off the wall and headed over to the shorter, looking at him quizzically. Noah shrugged. "Noah." It was calm and quiet, his deep voice rumbling.

"We didn't really get to say goodbye. He didn't even give me a hug."

"Mrs. Glassman was glaring at him. He's not comfortable upsetting authority figures, Noah. It will probably take some time. Don't get offended. I'm sure it's nothing to do with you."

"I know that. But still… I… I kinda…"

"I know." Alex gave him a pat. Noah didn't usually warm up to many people. Usually he was distant and cold with others, but with Kyle? Kyle brought out a side of Noah Alex liked. A childish and loveable Noah, but that Noah also felt hurt because he wanted Kyle to want him.

"It's getting late, Noah, you should get some sleep. Besides, it will be tomorrow sooner if you do."

"That's Ludacris."

"And that never did work on you." He winked. He never could pretend time went faster when you slept. It was still the same distance between now and morning, if he slept or not. Despite this, Noah was grabbing his stuff and heading to the washroom to prepare for bed. Alex raised his brow amused.

"It's Ludacris that it will be tomorrow sooner…" Noah stated, "…but at least it won't seem to take quite as long." Alex smiled as the door closed. Noah was definitely something alright. He sighed and flopped down on the couch, flicking the television on. He searched through the channels and grinned.

" _So what do you think of the new photo that had surfaced, Jack? Is it legit or another look-alike?"_ some guy on a TV show was talking. One of those ones where they find famous people, stalk them and then exploit them for others amusements. He loved this show.

" _It's definitely real. A video had surfaced where the other guy flat out calls his name before sharing the lip lock."_

"Oh. Interesting." Alex hummed, leaning forwards. He was spending way too much time with Nelson.

" _I have got to see this."_

On the screen popped up a video. In it two boys were having dinner or something, talking quietly. The shorter one seemed disappointed. The camera fixed its focus and Alex froze. _Noah_. It was Noah! Which meant the other guy was Kyle.

Noah had hastily gotten up, obvious hurt on his face. _"Noah don't go!"_ Kyle got up quickly, turned the other to face him gently before pressing his lips to Noah's, his brother leaning in close as hands roamed slightly before a waiter interrupted. Alex would have been proud, would have smiled…. Except for-

" _Oh my god! No way!"_ Sam laughed on the television, the cameras panning out to show some of the other workers, clapping and jeering. Jeering at his brother. Alex saw red.

" _Isn't Noah Anderson like, sixteen?"_

" _Hang on, I'll google him."_

" _Make sure you use his first name too, Miloslav."_ The other nodded

"Oh dear god." Alex's head dropped to his hands. His phone started going off.

" _Actually it says he's fifteen and in college!"_

" _And apparently has a boyfriend?"_ He hit the convenient pause button on the remote. He loved technology.

"What?" He all but barked into the phone.

" _Kyle can't get a hold of Noah and he's freaking out a bit."_ Nelson's voice came through. Alex sighed and started pacing.

"He's in the shower."

" _So he hasn't seen it? Let me talk to him!"_

" _Dammit Kyle hang on! I'm talking right now, wait your damn turn!"_ Alex rolled his eyes.

"Tell him it's alright. I'll deal with Noah. They never showed Kyle's face anyways, it would have been obvious they were filming. I have to figure out what they know, pull some strings, and figure out what to do about Noah. Keep Kyle busy. Don't let him call my brother."

" _Got it."_ They said their goodbyes and hung up. Alex quickly hit 'play'.

" _Ohhh! Got that right!"_ They laughed.

" _Isn't he filing a lawsuit of some kind too?"_

" _Yeah but its private."_

" _Actually, he's filing it against like, five people or something and one of them went public to defend himself, saying the rape allegations weren't true."_

" _Rape?! Seriously?!"_ Alex's head dropped and a feeling he didn't recognize flooded him. Despair? Maybe. Fear? Maybe it was fear. It was different though than when he learned his brother was in the hospital. No, he was angry this time.

" _Holy *beep* that some serious crap going on!"_

" _Poor kid."_

" _Poor kid?"_ One of them laughed.

" _Rape isn't funny!"_ One of the girls yelled. _"He's fifteen and you said there were five of them! Put two and two together! He was probably gang raped-"_

" _-If it's true"_ One shrugged.

" _Why would he lie about that?"_ Shouts of both agreement and disagreement shot through the room.

" _Why? Because he's rich and bored?"_ one guy offered. The previous girl threw a notebook at him.

" _Whoa there!"_ Sam called out, laughing and shaking his head. _"Let's just say if he didn't do it, shame on him for such allegations, if he did, I hope he wins the case, sound good?"_

" _Fine."_ They all muttered. They had an ending note before the commercial.

"A-Alex?"

"Fuck." His head dropped and Noah slipped out of the bathroom, a horrified look on his face. Alex tapped the spot next to him. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty sure all of it." He was still bone dry which meant he hadn't even started his shower yet. Alex frowned and leaned back on the couch.

"I'm sorry Noah, honestly. Part of being very rich and heirs to a large company, means this can happen. John officially turned dad down. The company he started two years ago finally took off."

"But then you-"

"Yeah, me." He glanced at the shorter. "It's not in the news yet, but because of who our family is, we're going to be in the spotlight sometimes kiddo. I'm sorry about this. People will try and find you, contact you. They will call you a liar or say you deserve it for being gay. Some will support you and wish you well. But most…. Most are piranhas. There's nothing we can do about that but take it with a grain of salt." He glanced at his younger brother.

"I had photos and videos taken of me before… grocery shopping or something lame, but this… this is…" He didn't have words for it, Alex could tell.

"You know, the first time I got on the news was a sex tape, right?" Noah's head shot to Alex.

"I-I didn't know."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I was sixteen or so, had sex with my body guard." He shrugged. "He got fired, dad tried to cover it up. I'm sure there's still copies out there somewhere. You can't see it's me, thankfully, but dad knew because it was his bedroom."

"Alex!" Noah gapped and the older laughed.

"They never said who was on the tape, just that it was leaked" He grinned.

"Oh god, Kyle!" He shot up and Alex yanked him back down.

"He's okay, just worried about you." At Noah's quizzical look he clarified "That was Nelson who called.

"Oh." He nodded. "I don't want to drag him into this. He's a very private person, Alex-"

"I know. Remember though. Who are you?"

"Noah?"

"No. Who are you?"

He sighed heavily and frowned. "I'm Miloslav Noah Anderson. Son of John and Irinushka Anderson and brother to the next heir to a multimillion dollar corporation."

"Billion. We hit a billion last year."

"Right. Billion Dollar Corporation." He ran a hand through his hair.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I will be on display for public humiliation as will anyone I choose to date."

"And what else?"

"I will officially be in the public more now that I've been outed on national television and the world knows I'm suing five people who raped me." His head dropped. Alex frowned again and place his hand on the other's head.

"Sorry Noah." Their hotel phone rang and Alex grabbed it just in case.

"Hello?" he covered the receiver "Go for your shower."

"Mr. Anderson? There is a Kyle and Nelson-" the bathroom door closed

"Check their ID and if it is them, then send them up." He hung up.


	13. Chapter 12: Details!

**WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 12: Details!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyle, Nelson, Jason or their families. I do own Noah and Alex's family. I am not making any money or other gifts from this story. This is just for fun!

 **Warnings: Course Language, Sexual Situations**

 _ **KYLE**_

Kyle took his ID back from the man and followed his directions, pushing the 18th floor on the elevator. In almost no time they were knocking on the right door, a redhead opening it.

"He's in the shower." He let the two through.

"Still?" Nelson raised his brow.

"No. He hadn't started it yet, so he heard the whole thing." Alex frowned and motioned to the couch. The three sat down, water running in the background. "He's upset." He said simply.

"No shit. I would be too." Nelson muttered. Kyle elbowed him.

"Don't be rude."

"It's alright. It was a dumb statement." He leaned back against the cushions. "He's worried about Kyle."

"He's worried about me? I wasn't outed on national television with details of a rape case being leaked!"

"No, but he's the one in the spotlight, which means you will be too. Once the press figures out who you are, you will have no privacy together anymore. Once they put a name to the back of your head, be prepared to be swamped by reporters wanting details about your sex life. Be prepared for them to show up at your parents' house too." The blood drained from Kyle's face at the last statement.

"Oh fuck." He cursed, partially in shock at the news.

"I won't hold anything against you if you take this chance to-"

"I'm not abandoning him!" Kyle cut in. "Like hell I would! I'm just dreading the conversation I'm going to have to have with my parents about them possibly being bombarded. If they find my name they will go there if I'm still dating him or not so there's no point it breaking it off for privacy reasons. Besides…" He fidgeted slightly. "I don't want it to end. It's barely even started." He frowned. The water in the bathroom shut off and he sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex nodded. And Kyle gave a fake half-smile.

"Yeah." The door opened and the honey blond was up and across the room. He pulled a startled, towel clad Noah into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He pressed his lips to the damp hair. Hesitantly Noah's hands wrapped around Kyle's back, gripping his shirt. Kyle heard the other two take their leave and lead Noah over to the couch, both sitting, the television off.

Noah turned and locked eyes with the taller. "I need you to think about this okay?"

"About what?"

"You know what." Noah sighed. Kyle lifted his head up by his chin and searched those blue eyes.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Kyle-"

"No-"

"Just listen to me." He pleaded. The older frowned but closed his mouth, letting his hand drop to hold the other's instead.

"You're going to be accused as one of the ones who raped me, because the press are vultures. You're going to be pressured and backed into a corner. You won't be able to buy food without a camera in your face. I don't want to do that to you.

"I knew you might have some problems if you dated me, might have your picture taken when you don't want it but this…" he motioned to the television's black screen. "This isn't something I'd wish on anyone. They will try their best to destroy you, you realize this, right? They will try and find ways into our dorm room, they will convince classmates to take photos of us and sell it for money. People you thought were your friends will turn on you.

"If you back out now, it won't be as bad. You'll be someone that _had_ dated Miloslav Noah Anderson, old news. Maybe a few pictures once and a while but you won't be bugged nearly as much." He stared at their hands for the last while, memorizing the lines and veins in the strong limb.

"I don't care."

"Just, think about it."

"I don't need to." He leaned down and shifted so he could press his lips to Noah's, cupping the smaller's cheek gently. Their eyes closed and the shorter slipped his arms around the swimmer's shoulders, the taller carefully lying him down on the soft cushions. Mouths opened and tongues twined, bodies pressing together.

He ran his hands along the bare waste, the other's towel loosening between them. His skin was a bit cold from the air hitting his damp body but Kyle ran his warm hands along the sides anyways, hoping to heat them up.

A quiet moan reached his ears as one of Noah's hands moved around to the front, trailing down the strong chest, feeling the fabric of the other's shirt. Kyle broke the kiss, his heart doubling in his chest as he pressed his lips to a smooth neck. He trailed his mouth downwards, feeling the other's breathing change as he slipped his tongue out, tracing the younger's collar bone.

He moved farther down and discretely stared at the other's chest, contemplating his next move. His eyes locked on a dusty nipple and he went for it. A loud gasp left Noah followed by a high pitched moan. Noah reached up and covered his mouth, his cheeks flushed, eyes lidded.

"Don't." Kyle pulled the hand away from the other's face, shaking his head slightly. Lust filled eyes locked with his and a pleasurable spark shot through his abdomen.

He watched the shorter, lowering his head and pressing his lips back to the other's chest, this time aiming for his sternum. He placed both hands on the other's hips and shifted down, letting his eyes drop to the pale skin. He dipped his tongue in the other's navel, fingertips moving to parted thighs. He moved farther down and pressed a lingering kiss to the shorter's thigh, glancing up at him. The younger's chest was heaving as he watched Kyle with anticipation. Gently, Kyle trailed his hand to the other's member, blue eyes fluttering at the contact.

It was intense being stared at like this by Noah, but he kind of like it. He shifted once again and brought the shorter into his mouth, a loud gasp reaching his ears.

Noah gripped the couch cushions, and snapped his mouth shut, suddenly looking up at the ceiling. Kyle held back his smirk as he dropped his head, creating a medium paced rhythm, making sure to move his tongue as much as possible. Pleased mewls left the shorter, one leg falling off the couch and dropping to the floor. Fingers tangled into Kyle's short hair and he delivered the first suck, Noah's back arching beautifully.

He stared in awe as he continued his ministrations, using his hands to try and create extra stimulation, loud moans, mewls and grunts reaching his ears. He felt the muscles in the other's legs spasm and sped his actions up. It wasn't long until the other cried out, his head tossing back as his body stiffened, fingers gripping his hair.

Noah's body went limp and Kyle swallowed, shifting back up the lithe frame, hands slipping along the sweaty sides. He pressed their lips back together, Noah letting out a bit of a laugh, looking rather dazed.

He blushed heavily and buried his face in Kyle's neck, the older smiling and holding him close.

"I think I need another shower." Noah whispered a bit shyly. Kyle couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out, nodding.

"Might be a good idea."

"What about you? Do you want me to-" Kyle pressed his lips back against Noah's in a lingering kiss.

"No, I'm alright." He kissed the soft, rosy cheek and pulled back. "You want to grab another shower or are you okay?"

"I should probably grab one." He blushed further and grabbed his towel. He leaned down again and kissed Kyle deeply. "See you in a bit?"

"Yup." Kyle leaned back on the couch and grinned as he watched the shorter walk away. He couldn't help staring at the naked form of his boyfriend. Especially his rear end. Damn he had a nice ass. Noah disappeared into the bathroom and Kyle shifted in his very tight jeans. He reached down and rearranged himself before turning on the television, looking for something to distract himself.

About ten minutes later Noah came out, still blushing and went to his suitcase, changing into a fresh pair of clothes before plopping next to Kyle. Said man did a double take.

"Is that my shirt?"

"M-maybe?" Noah blushed.

"When did you get one of my shirts?" He furrowed his brows.

"I share a dorm with you."

"Right." Kyle smiled.

"I-is it okay, do you want it back..?"

"It's alright." He kissed the shorter's cheek and pulled him to his chest. Noah blushed and snuggled into the warmth, an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Nelson stumbled into the room looking amused and horrified at the same time.

"Welcome to my life." Alex laughed and closed the door heading over to the couch. He looked at them and stopped mid step. He stared at the two boys. Noah shifted uncomfortably, a huge blush crossing his face and falling down his neck. Kyle cleared his throat.

"Did you seriously sleep with my brother?" Alex raised a brow.

"Not technically." Noah muttered. Nelson's mouth dropped and Alex raised a brow giving a shrug.

"I don't want details."

"I do!" Nelson jumped onto the couch, bouncing the other two.

"No! Go away!" Kyle hissed at him.

"Please?! Please, please, please-"

"Fuck off already!" Kyle shoved the other off the couch and Nelson pouted.

"You're no fun."

"He blew him." Alex said, hanging the wet towel up. Noah's eyes widened and he buried his face back in Kyle's neck. Kyle felt the blush creep along his cheeks.

"Good on you, man!" Nelson clapped him on the back.

"Shut up already!" Kyle glared and Nelson rolled his eyes.

"You always were insanely private." Kyle didn't feel like arguing. He rubbed the shorter's arm and turned his attention back to the TV, watching _'The Simpsons'_.

"Leave them be." Alex said amused, choosing to sit on an arm chair instead of the couch. Nelson flopped on his lap and Alex let out a pained grunt. "Thanks for sacking me! Move your bony ass off my dick please!" Alex growled out.

"Sorry! It's not my fault its-"

"Lalalalalalala!" Noah covered his ears and shot them a glare. Alex laughed and pulled Nelson against him. Kyle pressing his lips to Noah's hair.

Noah couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. He looked up at the man he had started to fall for and could really see a long, happy life with him. Kyle glanced down and smiled, hugging the shorter close and sharing a sweet kiss.

"Ewww." Alex made a face, the others laughing. He really was happy for his brother. He glanced down at the boy in his own lap and smiled, rubbing his back affectionately. Although things were going to be crazy for the next while, he felt like it would all be worth it in the end.


End file.
